Complicated
by NaruSasuLover1992
Summary: Naruto is stuck in a funk. After failed relationships he doubts his ability to hold a successful relationship. He has a thing for his best friend/ room mate, Sasuke - but, will he take the chance and go for it - or will his fear of his relationship track record keep him from a love he may have been looking for.
1. Where the trouble started

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

_When he woke up this morning, he was already in a horrible mood. Yesterday was his birthday and his girlfriend of two months, Lalia dumped him - before he even got a chance to blow out his cake! Now, here he was at Starbucks waiting for his room mate to get off work and meet him down there. White chocolate mocha with 6 expresso shots and a deep frown. His black messenger bag sat next to him in the booth as he sipped and typed away at his keyboard. _

_He has a thesis paper due for his class tomorrow and he was already almost done. Thankfully for his, his best friend has been on his ass about his grades since high school - University was no different. He wore a fitted white long sleeve shirt button down shirt - top two buttons undone, dark wash blue jeans, his Converse and a crimson red vest. His messy blonde hair slightly covered his concentrated blue eyes as he continued to type._

**Naru's P.O.V**

_**'Why is my life so damn complicated? One bad relationship after another... first Sakura. Sakura friend zoned me after 3 months of the relationship - oh well, it wasn't that bad... she is a better sister than a girlfriend. Gaara was a complete sadist - don't get me wrong, at first it was sexy a bit, but I'm not the kind of person to just hurt someone for fun - and that makes me a pussy?!**_

_**Neji... he is as beautiful as he wants to be, never got the courage to ask him out. Sai won't hop off my dick with his perversions - but, he claims to be straight and is dating Ino. Temari has Shikamaru and Ten Ten wants Neji, but since he's gay she moved on to Shino - who actually has the sexiest eyes ever! Lee is with Sakura now and Kiba finally asked Hinata out... is there something wrong with me?'**_

I sip my mocha as I wait for my best friend, Sasuke Uchiha. We have had the most complicated relationship and the only thing that we basically haven't done - is sex. We act like a married couple, live together to make life easier and we've been from rivals to best friends since we were kids in elementary school. This guy knows more about me that anyone. We both go to the same University and he called me down here today to get me out of my funk... speaking of funk...

"You following me Naruto?" she asked, her hand tightening around the guy she was with.

I laugh a bit aloud at her arrogance and shake my head, without even looking up at her "I wouldn't waste my time. I'm meeting someone here."

"Who is she?"

"Not a she. He's better than you though... never betrayed my trust or left me on my birthday. Bye, Lalia."

He was her expression from the corner of his eye, she looked like she'd just been slapped. The guy she was with even untwined their hands and walked away from her - she obviously hadn't told him. She turned red and chased after her date and I got back to my paper.

"What was that about?" a gentle voice asked.

"She thought she'd show off in front of her date so, I knocked her down a peg. Sit down - I already had it arranged for Kiba to bring you your regular when you got here. By the way, I told her that I was waiting for the person that was better than her so, thanks for the date, babe." I smirked as he scoffed at my last statement.

"No problem. By the way, you look sexy today - what's the occasion?" Sasuke asked, taking off his coat.

Kiba brought him his lattee. With the cream, the shape of a cat was looking back at him in his cup.

"Nice, thank you Kiba."

"No problem, man. Sorry about your party, Foxy." he winced.

"Don't mention it... but, thanks." I offered.

"Almost done with that paper?" Sasuke asked as Kiba got back to work.

"Yes, mom. I've got a half page left." I smirked as he glared at me.

**Sasu's P.O.V**

Damn he looked good. I licked my lips as I stared at him while he typed. We both know I'm gay and it's not like I haven't seen him naked before... I just haven't seen him naked on top of me. I know Naruto is a solid topper - which I love because there is no more satisfying feeling to me that being filled to the hilt, I am a die hard bottom.

Naruto and I couldn't stand each other when we first met. We were in elemntary school and were put in teams of three for gym class. He, Sakura and I were one team. We were inseperable in high school and we've only grown closer. We've even gone to summer camp together as kids.

"Hey, I was wondering something..." Naruto started as we walked to my car.

"What is it, Dobe?"

"Is there something wrong with me? I mean... it's been two years and 3 bad relationships... is it me? Do I have a pattern in screwing up?" his voice softened as he looked at his hands.

I slowly park the car and he looked up at me confused, "You listen to me - becuase I am not repeating myself. Naruto Uzumaki - there is nothing wrong with you. Those people were not worthy to be with you. You have a sweet heart, a generousity that may one day get you in trouble and trust me - they were not meant to be with you. Trust me, I'm your friend and I love you, now stop being so self loathing." I said before driving off.

I felt him staring at me while I drove and then I got an idea.

"You feel like sitting in the car for a few minutes?" I asked smirking.

"Sure I guess. Why?"

"You got your tattoo kit at home?"

"Where are you going with this?"

I pulled up to a liquor store and ran in before he could protest. I came back out ten minutes later with five bottles and we were off. When we got in I told him to go get his tattoo kit and his book of styles. I took three shots of vodka and loosened up a bit.

"Am I... Am I giving you a tatt?"

"Yeah. I was thinking this one. Right here." I said pointing to the junture between my shoulder and neck - I could hide it if I wanted to.

He got to work on my neck with the tribal design I asked for. I loved to watch him work... it always put him in a better mood - he went into this zone all of his own. I'm glad he got a better job than he used to. He's been: a bartender (has his license), a tattoo artist (has license for it) and even a summer camp instructor. Now he works for a law firm as a secretary for Neji - it was a favor at one point, but he's been really good at it.

Uchiha Corp is where I work - hell, after the death of my brother, I own it. I can afford to live on my own - but, Naruto can't cook and to be honest... I love being with him this way. Although I will admit, it was torture to listen when he would bring his boyfriend or girlfriend over and they would have sex - I could hear it. Granted, my room is two doors down, but he can really make his partner scream... I just want it to be me.

"All done. It looks good, too." he said opening the can of triple sec I got for him to make drinks.

"I feel like baking - what do you want?" I asked, joining him in the kitchen.

"Something with chocolate." he smiled.

**Reg. P.O.V**

It was like torture to watching Sasuke move around the way he does. Naruto couldn't lie to himself - he always had feeling for Sasuke, but was too afraid to touch the topic. Although, when someone as sexy as Sasuke lives with you - it's hard not to think about it.

He watched as Sasuke measured the flour and as he bent over to get the eggs. Sasuke would never admit to it, but he had an ass most women would kill for. It was round, plump, and if everywhere on him was as soft as his face and hands - then it would be like rubbing silk. Sasuke dated this asshole named, Suigetsu once... and it killed Naruto a bit inside to hear someone make Sasuke scream the way he'd always dreamed to.

Sasuke's face came from his mother. It's heart shape, soft features and delicate curves. He'd be a perfect wife... if he were a woman. What killed him though, was when Sasuke unknowingly did things that were so tempting it was burning him.

"Hey, come taste this." he said to him.

"What?" Naruto asked. He walked over and blushed deeply as Sasuke stuck a chocolate covered finger in his mouth.

Secretly smirking - Sasuke knew what he was doing... what he didn't expect was for Naruto to follow the entire trail of chocolate from his finger to his wrist with his tongue.

"Tastes good to me." Naruto smiled.

"Uh - um ok. I t-thought it might have been too sweet." Sasuke stuttered, inwardly cursing himself.

Naruto came behind Sasuke, wrapping his arms around him and placing his head on the side where he wouldn't hurt him, "What are you making?"

Smiling, Sasuke leans back into him, "I'm making a tiramisu cheesecake."

Dramtically gasping, "Omg, you're making my favorite. Honey, you shouldn't have."

Finally, Sasuke had enough. There was something about the situation made him snap, "Stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Teasing me with something I can't have. You do this thing where it's like you get too comfortable... you act like we're together and we should be. Everyone can see the chemistry we have but you. I really do love you, Naruto - stop teasing me." he said putting the cake in the oven, "Take it out in 25 minutes and enjoy - I'm going to bed."

Sasuke left Naruto in the kitchen confused, but Naruto knew better than to go after him while he was upset - it always leads to fights. This was not a fight he would win. As instructed, he took the cake out in 25 minutes - but he set it aside and went to bed after, Sasuke's words swimming through his head.


	2. Starting something new

**I OWN NOTHING**

_*Note to the Readers: For those of you who've read my other story - A Home With You - hopefully this one is better. Sorry for making that one look like a really long one shot, I didn't know how to put it in chapters. Hope this is better, Thanks for the support! ^.^_

**Sasu's P.O.V**

"Damn stubborn, Dobe... but, the fact that he said that - it's pretty common. I can't be too mad at him for it." I mumbled as I looked over all of the reports on my desk for the day.

**- FLASHBACK -**

_"Can I explain to you where I'm coming from, Sas?" Naruto asked._

_"Look, just forget what happened. I was drunk and tired, it's fine..." I sighed drinking my coffee, my thoughts trailing to work._

_Naruto got on his knees and hugged me at my waist, "I do love you, Sas - maybe more than I really should. Don't think I haven't thought about how it would be like to be with you - you were always my first choice when I think of the person I really should be."_

_"Not that I know what you're talking about, because I told you forget about it - why didn't you ever say anything?" I asked, my face hot with blush._

_"I'm a disaster. We've already been through so much together. You are the person I couldn't live without and I wouldn't be albe to ever look at myself in the mirror again if I'd ever be the reason your heart broke. I can't and won't do that to you. I don't want to loose our friendship over a relationship that may not even work out. What if we'd broken up? Then what?"_

_"So... you fear of us not working out and having a bad break up is what's stopping you? How do you know that will be the outcome? We could be made for each other." I said softly rubbing my fingers through his hair._

_"Maybe... you don't hate me do you? Can't you just wait?"_

_"Wait? For what?" _

_"For me to really see... for me to figure myself out first? I don't want to start a relaionship with you when I don't really know how to get over my fear."_

_"I have a proposition for you." I said, voice getting bolder._

_"I'm listening." he said, his face in my hair - I know he loves my scent._

_"Date someone else." I said and left._

**- FLASHBACK ENDED -**

I know it may have been a bit harsh - but I think I have always been secretly waiting for Naruto forever. I need to move on and so does he if he's never going to make a move. Now that I think about it - the last person I dated had been that jerk, Suigestu... that was a long time ago! Maybe it was time I got back out there and mingle.

"Hey boss. A few of the guys are going out to that club on Fifth. You want to come?" Shikamaru asked.

"Sure. It's about time I had a bit of fun. Wait - you guys are straight - why would you be in a gay club?"

"It's a poll going around between the idiots I'm friends with - they want to see who can get the most phone numbers." he shook his head.

"Who's going." I pinch my nose - fighting back a migrane from all the work I was doing.

"Well, there's you, me, Sai, Kiba, Lee and Choji."

"You taking part?"

"No, but I here that gay bars have the best drinks."

"It's true... and with all this crap I'm going through, I'm going to need one."

**Naru's P.O.V**

"Neji Hyuuga, attorney at law's office - Naruto speaking." I answered the phone as I usually did through my head set.

I was sorting out all of his appointments on the computer - trying to focus on anything that wasn't that heart crushing conversation I'd had with Sasuke this morning.

"No sir, Mr. Hyuuga is actually in the middle of a trial meeting at the moment. I'd be happy to relay a message to him... Yes... ok... No problem Mr. Juugo - he'll get this." I said before hanging up.

As I organized the filing cabinet, I pictured Sasuke's face as he left the apartment.

_'Date someone else.'_ he said.

"Maybe I will Sas. Maybe I will." I said shaking my head. What the hell had gotten into him anyway, was it something I'd said? I was trying to be sincere - put my feelings, all my cards on the table and that's what he had to say, to hell with him.

"Naruto, did I get any calls?" the voice asked coming from in front of me.

Looking up, there was Neji. His pale, beautiful eyes, long well groomed hair... looked soft to the touch, flawless skin and sensual voice as he spoke. He was gorgeous... personally, Sasuke was beautiful - like a porcelain doll - but, Neji was stunning as well.

"...NARUTO!" he shouted.

"Oh, what? I'm sorry - what did you ask me?" I asked, feeling myself blush.

He just smiled at me... not a regualar smile, like he knew something I didn't know and he just wouldn't tell me. Lifing and elegant brow, "Did I get any calls?"

"Oh, just one from a man named, Juugo." I handed him the note.

He took in from me, letting his index finger lightly touch my wrist, making a shiver a little, "Ah, I was waiting for this one, thank you. Keep up the good work... and I may just give you a raise." he smirked.

Being the idoit I am, I didn't get the jist of what that meant, "Thanks, Boss." I smiled.

I watched intently as he read the note and licked his lips in thought. How pink vixen teased me as it lightly ghosted over the fullness of his bottom lip. Well, Sasuke did tell me to date someone else.

"Neji?" I called, avoiding eye contact.

"Hm?"

"I know this may seem inappropriate because we're at work and stuff, but we've know each other a long time and I was just wondering..."

"Wondering what, Naruto?" he asked, his face lighting up a little - he looked a little excited, which gave me a bit more confidence.

"How do you feel about Italian food?" I asked.

"I enjoy it a lot, why?"

"Think you'll be hungry around seven?"

"Are you... are you asking me to dinner? Like a date?"

"Yes, I'm asking you out as a date to dinner." I chuckled at his amused face.

"Well, since you asked so nicely - I'd love to. I'll call you?"

"I'll call you. Now you have a case in an hour - I expect details over dinner. I've always been curious about what it's like to be an attorney." I smiled, kissed his hand and gave him the files he needed for the case.

"Okay. I'll see you then." Neji lit up as he walked away, blush adorning that adorable face.


	3. A night of new beginnings

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Reg. P.O.V**

It was six thirty when Sasuke got home. The shower was running, but he went straight to his room. Since his room was technically the master bedroom - he had a full bathroom in his room. Hoping in the shower, he let the hot water soothe his aching muscles and relax his mind. He was going to move on from Naruto tonight, he was going to try and meet someone.

Getting out of the shower, he put on his black jeans that made is ass look insatiable and had rips here and there on his thighs and calfs, a crimson red sleeveless turtleneck top that looked almost as skin tight as his jeans and his black leather jacket - he and Naruto had gotten matching leather jackets on the day of their high school graduation. After restyling his hair and putting on his sneakers - he was ready to go.

He walked to the living room, even if he was going to forget about Naruto - there was no reason they couldn't remain friends... or let him see what he was missing out on. He heard the shower turn off and as he turned his head to ask Naruto why he was home so early, he got a sight.

Naruto emerged from the bathoom with wet hair that slightly covered his eyes, his chest was still kind of damp and water ran down his chest and back. his towel hang dangerously loose from his waist... right by the deep V cut under his toned torso and built arms. Adonis!

"N-N-Naruto?" Sasuke called, angry at his stuttering.

"Yeah?" he answered, walking into the kitchen, giving Sasuke a view of his broad back and shoulders... even the slight arch in his back.

"What are you doing home so early?" Sasuke asked, trying to hide his blush by looking away from the blond incubus.

"Neji had a case today and I got my work done early. Looking good, Sas. Where you off to tonight?" he asked, eyeborw lifted in curiousity.

"Gay bar on fifth. I need a night out and Shikamaru wants to hang out with someone who won't be being an idiot. It seems a few of our friends have a bet going on." Sasuke chuckled.

"What kind of bet?"

"Sai, Kiba, Choji and Lee want to see who can get the most numbers by the end of the night."

Naruto laughed, "My money's on Sai."

"Really, why?"

"Well he's: attractive, flirty, wears those ridiculous mid drift tops when he goes to clubs and he's a good dancer."

"True. Yeah, he's going to win - unless there's a bunch of twinks there who find Kiba's animalistic shit sexy." Sasuke smirked, sippin on his water and watching the news.

"Yeah." Naruto laughed walking into his room.

**Naru's P.O.V**

"I have to hurry up and get dressed. It's already six forty." I said aloud.

Looking at Sasuke on the couch made me think of Neji and what he was going to wear. I put on the black skinny jeans, fitted white long sleeve shirt and the navy blue blazer I'd laid out on my bed. Making sure I had my wallet, keys and full charged cell phone - I was walking towards the door.

"Wow. Where are you going all dressed up? Interview or something?" Sasuke smirked.

"Nope, taking your advice." flashing a smirk myself, pulling my black dress shoes from the coat closet by the door.

"Taking my advice? When did I give you advice, Dobe." he inquired, confused.

"This morning. Have fun, Teme." I said bolting out the door to my car. I had twenty minutes to get to Neji's house and it was fifteen minutes away.

I stopped at the closest flourist and got one long stem white rose... something I thought would be romantic, and a goal. I really do like Neji and I want to show it - so, unlike the other times, I'm going to take this slow. After a certain amount of roses, I'll make different moves.

_'Hopefully, this time is different.'_

**Sasu's P.O.V**

_"I'm taking your advice... from this morning..."_

"What the hell could I have pos - what did I..." I thought aloud, pacing.

_'Date someone else... someone else...'_

"He... he has a date? WITH WHO?! How the hell did that happen so fast?!" I shouted to no one in the middle of the living room.

Shikamaru called my phone around the time I finally calmed down a bit, "Hey Sasuke. You ready?"

"Yes. Where am I meeting you guys?" I asked. We'd planned to get food first and then go to the club.

"Kiba heard of this Italian place not too far from the club - you want to check it out?"

"Sure, I love tomatoes anyway."

**Naru's P.O.V**

I showed up to Neji's door at six fifty - eight. Leaning against the door waiting for him to answer. I checked my breath, sprayed a bit of cologne in the car and even unbuttoned my blazer to give him a glimpse of my frame. The shirt was almost painted on, showing a bit of the outline of my tonedchest and six pack. To think, when we were all younger, I ws the shortest and now the only ones even close to my height are Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji and Shino. I was a head taller than both Neji and Sasuke.

"I'm sorry, I was ju-" Neji started as he opened the door.

I had to smirk as I watched him oogle me with no remorse or knowledege of how deeply he was blushing from his neck to his cheeks.

"You were?" I smiled, handing him the rose.

"Just um... brushing my hair. This is lovely, thank you. You look... incredible. Why don't you dress this way at work?" Neji asked, letting me in.

"Well, I can't have you getting distracted or oogling me everytime you're asking me about calls." I smirked.

"Oh ha ha. Like you do everyday?" he smirked back.

"Well, I'm just the secretary, I'm not saving lives and you're gorgeous, to not oogle would be disrespectful." I laughed as he blushed deeper and put the rose in a vase on his living room table.

His home was absolutely lovely. It was modern with a tad bit of vintage. Everything looked so warm and inviting... speaking of inviting. I finally took a good look of Neji as he resumed to brushing his hair and looking for his keys. He wore a button down shirt with the top three buttons undone, black dress pants and a hunter green cardigan. Everything he wore made his hair and eyes pop out.

"That's not your regular cell phone." I noted as we walked out the door and he was double checking.

"This is the one that you call and our friends - my business phone is inside." he smiled.

I opened and closed the door for him, as he got into the car.

"You know, I'm not a woman, Naruto." Naji smiled.

"So? Manners have to die because you're a man? Besides, you're just as stunning as a woman and I treat anyone I'm with, with respect."

"Well, thank you." Neji smiled.

When we got to the resturant that I picked because of it's fun, yet romantic surrondings and atmosphere, we were seated and everything just clicked. After we ordered, Neji's smiled turned into a confused smile, "Am I missing something?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Did you invite them?" he asked, giving a head nod to the entrance.

Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, Sai and Lee were there. I shook my head and turned back to Neji, "No, they're having a night to hang out together. Coincidence, though. I came here to have dinner with you. I have something I want to show you after, too. With any luck - they'll know their boundaries and leave us alone."

Nodding and smiling again, "Ok. Well, what do you want to show me?" he asked, leaning back in his chair and smirking at me, his eyes filled with curiousity and lust.

"Can I be honest with you?"

"Of course."

"I have had a crush on you for a while and I really want to know now - could you see there being a possible relationship between us. As gorgeous as you are - I'm not here to just sleep with you."

Smiling deeply, the candle light on our table making his face illuminate and look absolutely stunning, he grabbed my hand and entwined our fingers, "I would really like this to go farther than sex as well. Thank you for being so honest with me. I really have always admired that about you."

"My honesty?"

"Yes."

"Your food, sirs." the waiter said, interuptting us.

"Thanks." we said in unison and laughing at the odd moment.

**Sasu's P.O.V**

_'Neji? He's on a date with Neji?! He's been crushing on him since high school and my "advice" finally made him ask him out - just great, Sasuke.' _I thought to myself as I watched them laughing with their fingers entwined at the romantically lit table across the room from us and our group.

"Oh wow, look - Naruto and Neji." Kiba said.

"They're on a date. Let's not go over there." I stated gripping my menu a little harder thatn nessesary.

"Aw, well - good for them. Power of spring youth." Lee smiled.

"Yeah... Can I have the chicken marinara and a glass of Pinot Grigio." I ordered.

We all ordered our food and by the time we'd left Naruto and Neji were ordering their dessert. Getting in my car, I turned on my music and screamed. What the hell was going on, just ths morning he was hugging my waist with his face close enough to my crotch to smell how hard I was for him and now he's on a date with his high school crush?! I told him to date someone else and I was coming out to have a good time and meet someone else anyways - time to get in the mood.

Entering the flashing lights of the club, we grabbed a booth and the idiots started their bet. I got drinks for me and Shika, when some guy came up behind me and let his arm casually wrap it's way around my waist as I waited for my drinks and he ordered his.

"Can I ask your name?"

"You can remove your arm from me, I don't know you." I leaned away from him.

"Sorry about that," the man smiled, "Name's Juugo - yours?"

"Sasuke." I smirked.

"Well, are you here with friends, Sasuke. I wouldn't want to hold you from a prior engagement." He smiled.

He was pretty attractive. Wild red-orange hair and redish eyes, big arms and a gentle face. By the ways his clothes fit, he definately worked out and had muscle... he is no Naruto but, he does look good.

"Actually, I am but, I came here just to get out. What about you?"

"Just came to meet new people. Single and looking, I guess." he blushed a bit, averting his eyes from embarassment.

Feeling knid of bad for the shy guy, I put my hand on his arm, "I know what you mean."

We actually hit it off. We talked for a bit before our drinks got there and I even got his number. Going back to the table with Shikamaru, he looked at me and smirked.

"What?" I asked.

"My money's on you, playboy." he chuckled.

**Reg. P.O.V**

Naruto and Neji were walking hand and hand, fingers entwined since the restuarant down the boardwalk. People were laughing and having fun, enjoying fall. They were just walking and talking, everything just flowing - never before had Naruto just been able to talk this easily to anyone before, other than Sasuke.

"That had to be the best cheesecake I've ever had." Neji smiled.

"Oh, that's ok - I've got a cheesecake at the house, I'll bring you a slice tomorrow to go with your lunch. Tiramisu cheesecake that will blow your socks off."

"Can't wait. Do you bake, too?" Neji asked.

"Nah - I suck at baking... hell, Sasuke won't even let me in the kitchen unless I'm making drinks or making my own ramen." Naruto laughed, "I fnid it really sexy that you do though. I have one hell of a sweet tooth."

"Oh really? You and Sasuke still best friends, huh?" he asked, Naruto.

"Yeah. We've been sharing an apartment since we started college, when Sasuke started to run Uchiha Corp. I wasn't making enough to get one of my own and like I said, I can't cook - so, it was easier for me to pay half of the rent and buy the food." Naruto smiled.

Neji nodded, he understood. He remembered Naruto's resume - the only things that qualified him as a secretary were his education and the fact that he was a friend.

"Can I ask something?" Neji asked.

"Anything you want." Naruto said, standing still to face Neji.

"How long have you had this thing for me?" Neji asked, blushing at his question, but he had to know. At first he thought Naruto just lusted for him... but, the sincerity in what he'd said in the resturant had him thinking different.

"I've had a crush on you since sophmore year of high school." Naruto smiled, scratching the back of his head, embarassed.

"Really?! Why did you wait so long?" Neji asked, astounded.

"Well, I always just thought you were way out of my league."

"So, I'm not out of your league now? Have I downgraded?" Neji smirked, getting closer to Naruto - so their bodies looked almost meshed together.

"No. I just got brave today... I though, now or never... and I've don't like the thought of never." Naruto smiled, tilting Neji's head up to kiss him on the forehead.

Looking down at his watch, Naruto looked shocked, "Well, it's ten thirty. I better get you home. Don't need you tired tomorrow and between you and me... it's hard to lok this good in the morning. Not everyoe can do it like you."

Neji laughed and nodded... if only Naruto knew, "You have no idea what this hair looks like in the morning. I get up at six every weekday."

"Your office isn't open until eight." Naruto said, holding the car door open for Neji.

"Exactly."

The ride to Neji's house had been like the rest of the date - filled with flirting, hand touches and naughty looks from Neji or suggestive comments from Naruto. When Naruto walked Neji to his door, Neji turned with a happy smile.

"Call me when you get home." Neji said, smiling.

"I will. You get in there and get comfy. I'll be calling you in a bit." Naruto said, letting go of Neji's hand and grabbing his face.

Neji, smirked and whispered, "I don't kiss on the first date."

Naruto chuckled huskily and whispered back, "Me either."

Placing a kiss on Neji's forehead, cheeks and hands was all Neji was getting tonight.

Neji began to blush and his heart began to thump as he felt Naruto kiss on him, "Tease."

Naruto just smiled, winked and walked back to car, taking a glance back a Neji as he walked into his house. Good date... very good date.


	4. Slowly getting serious

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Naru's P.O.V**

"I'm home now. What are you doing?" I asked Neji as I got my keys out to open the front door.

_"I'm talking to this really hot guy. Blonde, blue eyes, sexy body and his personality is even sexier. He gives me butterflies in my stomach and makes me hot." Neji giggled._

"Really? Well, did you have a good time with him?" I laughed, playing along.

_"Yeah. I'm looking forward to another good time. I don't know if he would though."_

"I'm sure he'd love to. Hypothetically speaking, what would you and this sex god who got to you first be doing?"

_Neji laughed, "Oh I don't know. Maybe a movie and drinks at this nice little Jazz place on eighth. What do you think? Tomorrow is Friday."_

"I think that sounds great and that you sound sexy. You have a sexy phone voice, too."

_"You're too much with the compliments." Neji giggled._

"Well, I'm going to bed. Can I bring you something in the morning?"

_"Wear something that I can oogle you in. We're going right after work tomorrow. We get off at six thirty."_

"Sure thing, Boss."

_"You think I can get you to bend me over my desk one day?" Neji chuckled._

"Well, maybe if your lucky - we can redecorate your enitre office one day. I hear the hurrican hit look is in now." I chuckled as he tried to hide that moan in my ear.

_"Tease."_

"Good night."

_"Good night."_

When I finally walked into the apartment, Sasuke's shoes were at the door... along with another pair I didn't know. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water and was making my way to my room when I heard...

_"Ahhh... AHn.. oh..harder... please - oh fuck! Ahhhhhh just like that... ah shit... Ahh... Ahhh... You like that... Yeah... Grab my hips... Ahhhh fuck I like riding you... AHHHHNN..."_

Those moans were of Sasuke and the other guy - coming from Sasuke's room. Apparently he had fun tonight, hopefully he wasn't having random drunk sex with some guy he didn't know. I saw a note on my door that read:

**Good Night, Dobe. **

**I have a guest over so, don't knock.**

**You were right, Sai won.**

**#Sock Rule**

Shaking my head with a smirk, I went to bed... I'll admit, it did hurt to have to hear that, I still do want Sasuke - but, this is what he wanted. Now, I'm going to focus on moving on.

**- ****TWO MONTHS LATER**** -**

"N-Naruto... I... I - ah.. have a meeting in ten." Neji moaned.

We were currently in his office. We've gotten really close in the past two months and about five bouqiuets of multi colored flowers later, we were on third base only. We kiss, have open PDA (not at work, or at least where people can see), the furthest we go when making out is shirtless and the occasional blow job. I'm trying to take it slow but, I'll be damned if Neji wasn't making that a difficult task to do.

Right now, my button down shirt is open, sitting in the chair in front of Neji's desk with Neji in my lap - a leg on either side of me. We're in a heated kiss and I'm kissing everywhere from his lips to his cheeks, neck and hell, he's completely shirtless, I'm attacking his nipples, too. I've already left five unnoticable love bites on his chest where he can hide them and he's a whimpering mess, his back arched as I attack his neck with passion and his fingers in my hair.

"You have a meeting... in five... actually... fuck you're stunning..." I moan as he continues to grind into my lap - the friction making us both hot and needy.

"Wa - Wait...Naru... Nnnnannnaahhhhtoo... I have to... ahhh.. shit!" Neji tried in incoherant words.

"I know... I just... don't... want... to let... go yet... arch into me, Baby..." I instructed capturing his lips again - and he did. Suddenly, his phone started ringing... DAMMIT!

"Naruto, stop.. sweet heart, please ho-hold on. Hello?" Neji said answering his phone.

"Yes... Yes... I understand clearly, Mr. Hatake. Your client will be very pleased to know that I only take thirty percent of his winnings if he wins this case. I will try my damnest to make that happen, I haven't lost a case yet. No problem, I have... Thursday free, can I meet with you two then? Fine, three o'clock. Good day." he said, hanging up and finally catching his breath.

That didn't last too long, because by the time he put his phone back down - I pressed him against the wall, forced his legs open and tossed him in the air like a rag dool - his legs wrapping around my waist, one of my hands on his lower back as I attack his wet, pink, full lips again and grinds into him. Making Neji moan into my mouth and grind back into me.

Coming up for air in a gasp/moan, "Naruttooo... ahhh fuck... sweetie... I h-haave a meeting in two minutes... we have to stop... ahh shit... mmmm..mmm. bite my nipple again... AHH ok ok ok ok... put me down... Honey, put me down." He managed.

I stopped long enough to look at his gorgeous face - flushed, out of breath, hazed lusty eyes and swollen wet lips... damn I wanted him, "Okay... okay fine..." I said putting him down, but holding onto him until he could get his legs to work again.

I sat him in the chair we were in as I got him a bottle of ice water. He drank as I redressed him and wiped the sweat off his face and neck. He just watched me with those needy eyes as I moved, "Stop looking at me like that before I really bend you over that desk."

"You promise?" he smirked, sexily.

Smirking and hurrying him along to his meeting, before he leaves the office for me to fix up and redress, I lick behind his ear and grab his ass before whispering in his ear, "Now who's the tease?"

**Sasu's P.O.V**

It's been two months since I went to the club with Shikamaru and about a month and a helaf since I started dating Juugo. He's sweet and all but, I feel like there's something missing. We had sex the night we met at the club, but we were both shit faced, migrane in the morning, how did I get here - drunk. It still hurts to see how deep Naruto and Neji's relationship seems to be progressing... I've never really seen him this happy with anyone else but me.

I damned there had a heart attack when I came home and found them making out on the living room couch, luckily Neji hadn't slept there. I don't even think they've had sex yet.

"Mr. Uchiha, there's a Juugo on line one for you." his assistant, Ayame said.

"Thank you." I answered the phone. "Shouldn't you be working?"

_"I'm on break. Bad time?"_ Juugo yawned. As coincidence would happen - Juugo works at one of my recieving storage garages.

"Not at all. I was just thinking about you actually." I smirked.

_"Oh really? What pretell, where you thinking about?"_ I could feel his lips rising into that perverted smile he's always giving me.

"Your back. I like the way it moves when you dip into me... I like the fact that I have something to grab onto when we have sex... and I like the way it arches when you do that thing wher -"

_"Hey! I'm at work you tease. I can't lift boxes with boner."_ he chuckled.

"You asked. Why are you calling me anyhow? I know you guys work from seven to five and it's... two thirty."

_"I was thinking... maybe I come over tonight and stay over again. Sound good?"_

"Only if I can handcuff you again."

_"I'll make sure to dip really hard."_

"Now who's teasing? I have to go but, I'm ok with that."

_"Deal, handcuffs it is then. Later, Hun."_

"See you later, Juugo." I said hanging up. I don't ever call anyone by a pet name... well, except Naruto - but he's special.

The rest of the day went by as normal. Paper work, meetings, and I have section presentations to listen to for each department in about a week. Work was moving like clock work. I wish the same could be said about at least my friendship with Naruto. I didn't want to shut him out completely. It seemed like between work, Neji and Juugo - there was barely to almost no time when we just hung out. Hell, even us hanging out was kinda awkward.

We still talk the same, but we don't hold eye contact for more that three minutes and he hasn't touched me since that morning he hugged me and Naruto's never physically distant from me of all people. He was slowly slipping through my finger... and I'd pushed him to it. Once again, I pushed someone else I love away because of my impatience and this time - he listened to me.

**Reg. P.O.V**

Naruto and Neji got to Neji's place around four. Naruto already knew the floor plan by now and went straight for the bathroom as Neji closed the front door and checked his mail.

"Hey babe, Christmas is in about two weeks - do you have plans?" Naruto asked, coming out of the bathroom to sit on the living room couch.

Neji looked at his boyfriend with a sweet smile and made his way to him. He straddled him, sitting in his lap facing him before putting his arms around his neck, "Naruto... would you like to meet my family?"

"What?"

"Well, every Christmas, my family all gathers at my Uncle's estate to attend his annual Christmas party. You already know Hinata and Hanabi - but, I'd love for you to meet everyone else." Neji said, his eyes pleading with Naruto.

"Sure, if it means something to you, then I'll go." Naruto smiled.

As they talked and made out on Neji's couch like a couple of high school kids - Naruto's mind began racing. Is this what he'd been waiting for? Everything with Neji seemed so easy, whereas Sasuke was a battle. Was Sasuke right? Where they meant for each other or were they just used to each other? They made sense... and if that was so, then was he unknowingly stringing Neji along? Was this fair to him? Meeting his family would be a huge step in their relationship... would it be worth it?


	5. Emotional Confliction, Holiday Disater

**I OWN NOTHING!**

_***Note To Readers: Thank you for all of the reviews, follows and favorites. It really means a lot to me and encourages me to write more. Hopefully through more time I get even better with my stories and I do plan to branch out to more anime like Death Note, Kuroshitji, Gravitation, etc. So look out **_

_**^.^ - Now - ON WITH THE STORY!**_

**Sasu's P.O.V - Time Skip To Christmas Eve (6:30pm)**

"So things with you and Neji seem to be moving kind of good, huh?" I asked the pacing idiot who was bound to burn a mark in my carpet soon enough.

I was fully dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a tank top - about to head to the gym, when Naruto burst in my room, and started freaking out about meeting Neji's family tomorrow.

"Well yeah - I'm amazingly happy with Neji - but, I don't know the first thing about his family. He never talks about them. Do they all get along? All they all stern and angry looking? Do they... do they even know he's gay?" he started ranting, still pacing.

"Look dobe, I'm pretty sure someone in his family has to know that he's gay. Yes, the Hyuuga is a very serious, traditional, stern family. The Uchiha and Hyuuga clans are sort of similar... at least with our need for tradition." I shrugged, getting down on the floor to do sit ups.

"What if he told them he was just bringing a friend?" Naruto paced along.

"Oi! Stop pacing across my room like a manic. If you want my help then come hold my feet while I do this before you burn a whole in my damned carpet!"

"Oh, sorry Teme." he blushed as he came to hold my feet.

I couldn't help feel bad for the dobe though, but I had my own issues. I might have to break up with Juugo. I've been trying really hard in this relationship to get over my love for Naruto and it's not working. It just reminds me of him... alomst everything Juugo does, or doesn't do - it's like I compare them. Then there was that one time...

**- FLASHBACK STARTS -**

_"Baby, I want you on all fours..." Juugo huskily whispered in my ear as I was already under him, with him deep in me._

_Rolling over in the laziest form of doggy I could muster, because I wasn't in the mood for sex and to be honest - it's getting really boring with him, I always know what's coming._

_"NN... fuck... how are you always so tight?.."Juugo moans as he re-enters me. _

_I fake moan and spread my legs a bit wider to arch my back - no need for me to look too obvious, "ahhh...AHHH..gggahhh fuck..."_

_Then he actually surprises me as he leans over and harshly dips right into my prostate at a beastly rate, while stroking me from the front... damn!_

_"Fuck... oooohh... shit your body's... indescri...bable..."_

_I actually start to moan for real now and at this pace I'm going to be done for soon, "AAhhh... OOOOHH FUCK... that's right Juugo... Just like tha - FUCK THERE!.." I cry out._

_My body starts to heat up and I feel like I'm going wild and I knew I'd be cumming in a couple more hard strokes. Things turned for the worst when he got really wild and really into it - because I wasn't expecting for him to say, "Say my name baby! Who's ass is this, huh? Who's your daddy?! Who do you want, tell me!"_

_Luckily my brain kicked my mouth to fix what came out, because this is what I said, "AHHH... OOOHHH FUCK... NNAA..NNNAAAA..NAAAAARRRUU...UUUUUHHHH... SHIT!"_

_When we came and collapsed on his bed, that's when it registered - my mouth, my body, my heart - they all were about to scream Naruto's name! This was definately not good. This has happened 3 more times since that night and since Juugo's always so into sex that he doesn't really hear me - he didn't catch on, especially the the last time, when I actually did moan Naruto's name softly as I came. Not good, Sasuke... not good._

**- FLASHBACK ENDS -**

"Oi! Teme are you there? You just hit 75." Naruto said.

I felt the blush rising to my face as I looked down up at the blond mop between my legs waving his hand in my face, "Yeah... thanks, I lost count."

"Um, okay? Well, thanks for the help. I'm going to go finish wrapping my gifts and stuff - good thing we put the tree up last week."

"Dobe we do that every year." I shake my head smiling at the fond memory as he left the room.

Hearing my phone ring, I see it's Juugo, "Hello."

_"Hey, babe. How's it going?"_

"Good... good.." I think this over as I try to see me doing this some other time... damn the holidays it wasn't fair to him.

_"What's wrong? Sasuke?"_ his voice had obvious concern.

"Juugo... we need to talk and I don't think I can't wait until later..." I sighed.

**Naru's P.O.V**

I hear the sound of arguing coming from Sasuke's room and I can't help but feel bad. I wrap his final gift from me out of the five I'd gotten him and stuck them under our tree.

_'Hmph... Our tree. Everything in this apartment exceptour bedroom furniture is something we share. They're getting louder... I'm going to make him a drink, too.'_ I thought as I looked at the tree.

I got Neji two gifts, Sasuke gets five, Kiba and everyone else gets one. Sure - that's sounds wrogn, but I've been with Neji all of three months and as close as we are, what do you get the man who wants nothing? I start to bend a red, christmas time drink with plenty of alchohol in it. It's literally called, Merry Christmas. It's got tons of cranberries and gin.

I'd just finished pouring the glasses when I heard Sasuke's bedroom doro open and the sound of foot steps heading my way.

"I know it doesn't seem fair right now, but I'm telling you - I didn't expect this to happen... I know and I did, too." Sasuke sighed, then looked over at me and all I could do was hold up his drink for him to come get it.

"Look, I'm not changing my mind and I really did enjoy being with you it's just... I don't want to hurt you and I can't lie to myself anymore... No... Good bye, Juugo... Happy Holidays." he said before hanging up and turning his phone off.

He just sighed again, ran his fingers through that beautiful, silking raven hair and looked over at me, "What's that?"

I don't think I've ever heard his voice so soft or full of... sadness?

"It's called, Merry Chirstmas. Cranberries and Gin." I say, but as he reached for the glass - I put them down and pull him into a hug.

At first his arms just lay at my sides, then they slowly wrapped around to my back before he just completely gave in and was gripping for me so hard it was like he thought I'd disappear. Feeling something wet on my shirt, I lifted his face to actually see a few tears... he was crying. The last time he cried he was identifying his brother's body at the morgue. I kissed his forehead and held him tighter.

"I'm here, Sas. I'm not going anywhere, I promise." I said, as I gently rocked us in that one spot of our kitchen. Contrary to popular belief, Sasuke is a highly affectionate person when he's sad and upset, it's just that he has to like you for you to see it.

"Please... please, don't leave.." I heard him whisper into my shirt.

I kiss the top of his head and nod, "Not matter what happens - I'm the one person I don't want you to ever doubt. I'll never leave you behind. You're closer to me than anyone. I love you, Sasuke."

He sniffed and burrowed his face into my chest more, "I love you, too."

I picked him up with one arm against my side like a baby and grabbed the drinks in the other hand. I took all of us to the living room and laid us together on the couch like we normally do when one of us is upset.

"Wanna watch a movie?" I ask, running my fingers through his hair.

Shaking his head, "I just want to lay here with you. How much gin is in this cup?"

"Lots."

"Whole bottle?"

"Damned there."

"Works for me." was the last thing Sasuke said before downing his drink and half of mine.

I drank the rest of mine and continued to lay there with him, "You and Juugo break up?"

He nods.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Shakes his head.

"Ok... ok." I say rubbing his back and running my fingers through his hair. A few hours later - that's how we fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke up to the smell of cinnamon, chocolate chip and buttermilk pancakes... shit, he was still upset.

"What's... going on, Sas?" I yawn walking in the kitchen.

"Nothing. I know that Neji's stopping by before you guys go over to his family's place for Christmas and I don't know what kind of pancakes he like so I just made buttermilk for him." he smiled, obviously fake - but, I dodn't want to push it on.

"How do you know he's coming now?" I ask, stretching.

"He called. I told him you were asleep still and asked him if he'd like pancakes. He'll be here in fifteen - go get dressed, Dobe."

That's when I noticed that it was ten thirty and Sasuke was fully showered, dressed and almost done with breakfast. The tree's lights were on and the television was on the channel where they played chirstmas songs and showed the yule log until one o'clock.

**Reg. P.O.V**

Naruto ran out of the kitchen, leaving Sasuke there to finish. Three plates of pancakes where already plated on the table and a platter of eggs, sasuage and bacon where now done. Sasuke set the table up nicely, made cups of coffee and even went as far as to chill apple cidar to drink as they opened gifts. Normally, he wouldn't have gone through all this trouble - but, when he's sad or upset he turns into Betty freaking Homemaker.

He'd woken up at seven o'clock: taken a shower, brushed his teeth, washed his hair, dressed, went to the closest grocery store and back, cleaned the entire apartment - except Naruto's room, swept and mopped floors, waxed the hard wood and made breakfast.

As he looked at his table with a victorious smile, he went off and vaccumed the living room floor, washed the dishes from last night and even lit a few vanilla and cinnamon scent candles in the living room. Naruto was still in his room getting dressed, when the doorbell rang. Sasuke answered the door to see Neji there.

"Come on in, I already have breakfast done and Naruto's getting dressed. He didn't wake up until a little while ago for me to tell him you were coming." Sasuke said, letting him in.

"Wow. The place looks and smells incredible. When did you do all of this?" Neji asked stunned.

"This morning. Yeah, the tree has been up since last week but I did everything else while Naruto was sleeping. Make yourself comfy in the living room for now." Sasuke rambled, taking Neji's coat and putting it on the coat rack.

Neji's eyes wandered around the spacious nicely lit apartment and smiled at it's beauty, though Sasuke seemed to be a bit... off.

"Damn Sas! Did you clean everything this morning? When did you wax the floors?"

"Yes and around... eight o'clock. Why?" Sasuke ased, poking his head out the kitchen doorway.

"You sure you're ok?" Naruto's concerned frown asked.

"I'm fine." was his response as he disappeared back into the kitchen.

Naruto was wearing a dark red button down shirt with a white tie, a black sweater vest, black jeans and white socks that read 'Merry Chirstmas' in green. Neji smiled as he looked his boyfriend up and down, "Well, don't you look adorable."

"Look who's talking." Naruto smiled at Neji, who wore black dress pants, a red vest and black button down shirt, no tie and red dress shoes.

"Guys, come on into the kitchen." Sasuke called.

When they entered the first thing Naruto noticed was what Sasuke was wearing. green khaki pants, Naruto's red sweater that was too big for Sasuke - so it hung off one shoulder slightly and his black and read 'Happy XMas' socks. Even when in his lows, Naruto thought it was amazing how adorable Sasuke managed to look... and better when he wore Naruto's shirt.

"Everything looks amazing." Neji commented as he sat down.

"Of course it does, Naruto didn't cook." Sasuke smirked.

"Well, looks like someone's not getting a holiday cocktail today." Naruto faked being insulted.

"That's fine, don't expect that molten chocolate cake then." Sasuke smirked.

"Oh, that's cutting deep dude." Naruto laughed - then turned to Neji, "So how long is the trip to your uncle's place?"

Neji was in an entirely different world. Hi eyes were closed and his head was hanging back as he chewed the best pancakes he's ever had. Coming back to life when he swallowed, he looked at the expecting Naruto, "What happened?"

"You alright there, Nej?" Naruto laughed.

"These... are not pancakes," he said - then looked at Sasuke, "they are fluffy, beautiful clouds of heaven. How did you make this?"

Sasuke looked shocked then jsut smirked, "I just... I don't know - I make them the same way all the time."

"Neji... how long?" Naruto asked.

"How long is what?" Neji asked, confused.

"The ride to your uncle's place." Naruto chuckled shaking his head.

"Oh! About two hour drive." Neji smiled, before eating some more.

After breakfast came the presents. Naruto told Sasuke that three of his gifts were in his room and that he would have to find them, secretly he just didn't want to make Neji feel less important to him - he was very important to him, he just didn't know what to get him.

Neji was given a bracelet with a little heart and star charm on it and the book he was hinting about about that he wanted, the only thing he wanted.

"Naruto, it beautiful. Thank you." he gushed as Naruto hooked the bracelet on for him.

"I made me think of you."

Sasuke opened the gifts he was left under the tree and didn't have to find. It was the laptop Naruto promised he'd get him as a congratulations gift years ago when he became the owner of his company and a iTunes gift card for $500 bucks worht of music. Sasuke is a huge music junkie and everyone knew it - he just didn't have a iPod, so when he saw the gift card his eyes shot to Naruto and he jumped up.

"Naruto, you didn't." he squinted his eyes at him.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. Who's to say?" Naruto grinned and shrugged - sending Sasuke on a bee line straight to his room to start searching.

"You got him an iPod?" Neji whispered.

"He's always wanted one but never had the time to buy one. Hell, the only time he goes shopping is for the holidays - which is for gifts for other people. Besides, Sakura went half on it." Naruto shrugged, lying at the last part. Naruto went on an all out goose hunt for the two 64gb iPods. His is white and when Sasuke finds his black one, he'll see the games he downloaded up there for him.

Naruto had a bunch of cash saved, he even got himself a new laptop and a speaker system he could hook it up to that will also charge his iPod. As Neji and Naruto were talking they laughed when they heard an aggravated and excited cry from Sasuke, "Dobe, where the hell is it?! There's no way you know my room better than I do!"

Neji thought about that and looked to Naruto, "Do you?"

"Yeah. That's because before we got this place Sasuke was in the middle of his midterms at school. I was free to look at the place and when I looked in the master suite, I noticed that where he put his bed - there is a loose floor board, under the dead center of the floor. He'll be there forever."Naruto laughed and Neji couldn't help but feel sorry for Sasuke.

Tired of searching for now, Sasuke came back to the living room and plopped on the couch, "It's not there."

"Yeah it is, if you don't find it before you go to sleep - then I'll tell you where it is." Naruto reasoned.

"Fine, Dobe. Open yours." Sasuke shrugged.

Naruto opened four gifts: a new headset for his Xbox, two games he wanted and key. Looking at the key Naruto couldn't lie - he was confused as hell.

"What?" he asked holding up the key.

"I didn't expect for it to snow this bad so you can't use it yet but that's the key to the storage unit your last gift is in." Sasuke shrugged, thinking over the layout of his room.

"What is it?" asked Neji.

"The black custom motorcyle with the red fox with nine tails Naruto destroyed in high school trying to save this girl from a truck... well, not the exact one. It's brand new and I had it custom painted like your old one."

"OH. MY. GOD!" Naruto jumped up and literally threw Sasuke in the air before twirling him in the air, "THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!"

"Calm down, sweetie. We just ate, you're going to make him nauseas." Neji laughed at his boyfriend's happy reaction.

Neji had gotten him four games for his Xbox and when he gave Naruto a Rolex - he'd gotten the same reaction. Naruto put Sasuke down and jumped up and down a few more times before calming down.

"Wow, Dobe... if I knew were going to react like that I could have waited to let you see it for yourself when the snow cleared up and I wasn't around to crush." Sasuke said trying to catch his breath.

Before they left, Neji told Sasuke where Naruto said his iPod was and wished him a Merry Christmas and behind Naruto he went out the door. Once the door closed, Sasuke ran to his room, moved his bed and sure enough, there was the loose floor board - semi covered. He pulled out his iPod... as well as small wrapped box and a note.

The note read that his other gift was in his closet on the shelf to the left and that they would get more charms as time moved on. Unwrapping the box, he found a blue box. In it, was a beautiful charm bracelet with his family's crest, Naruto's crest, a heart and key, a cat charm and five more empty loops. Sasuke's face lit up... he couldn't help it. Sure, Neji got a bracelet with a heart and star - but, Sasuke got a heart and key. There was hope for him and Naruto yet.

Two hours later at Neji's Uncle's estate, the entire Hyuuga clan was there. Naruto got to see Hinata and Kiba, as well as Hanabi. Then while Naruto and Neji were talking, Neji's uncle came up and said, "Ah, Neji there you are. Aren't you going to introduce me to the man who's been in my home for the last twenty minutes charming my living room?" his uncle smiled.

"Uncle, this is Naruto. We went to high school together, he's my secretary and a very good friend of mine." Neji nervously laughed, ignoring Naruto's astonished look.

"Really now? What's a handsom young man like you doing here alone? Neji never bring a date, but what about you?" his uncle smiled.

Neji gave Naruto a soft pleading look and Naruto simply smiled, "I wasn't expecting to come and I'd just gotten out of a bad relationship a few months ago. Neji just brought me here for fun. Thank you for your hospitality though."

"You're quite welcome young man. If you excuse me, my other is here and - I told him not to bring _him_ here. Excuse me..." Neji's Uncle said before storming off.

"Really Neji? Friend?" Naruto asked insulted that he had to hide what they really were.

"Naruto you have to understand, the only people who know I'm gay are Hinata and Hanabi... my family is closed minded, they won't except gays. I mean... jsut look..." Neji whispered and turned to where his uncle was having harsh words with his cousin and his boyfriend, and from the way they just up and left - it didn't go well.

"Are you telling me that we'l' have to hide our relationship for as long as we're together?" Naruto asked and from Neji's silence - he believe he got his answer.


	6. A Mistake?

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Naru's P.O.V - December 28th, three days after Christmas Party**

"Would you ever hide me from the world?" I asked Sasuke, who was downloading iTunes to his laptop. He set the settings on it, hugged and thanked me for the jewlery and everything else I'd gotten him.

I told him about what happened at Neji's party and the look on his face had been totally nonchalant. He expected as much to happen.

"No. Though, you can't compare me to Neji - I'm not the one you're with so you need to view it from his eyes. Me, personally, I'd have to problem showing you off - hell, I'd flaunt you. Your attractive and you'd be mine... but then, I'm the slightly jealous type, so I'd be doing it to show people that they can't have you as to not be any confusion. That's just me. Talk to Neji." he shrugged at my surprised face.

"He didn't even answer my question when I'd asked him. The crazy thing is - he has no problem with open PDA when we're on dates or anywhere else but the office. We've been to the boardwalk, resturants, the downtown area a bunch of times, the beach... doesn't he -" I started rambling, when Sasuke interviened.

"Neji and Hinata are the only ones that live in this general area. All of their family live in that area as his uncle. If there's ever a time when he acts differently, it's because on of them called before their visit. He knows it, they are always predictable and never spontaneous to just 'drop in'. It's a level of respect."

"Oh... this is really bothering me. What if anything ever happened to Neji? Would I just be 'that guy he was always with'? Would they even invite me? What is he so ashamed of?!" I shouted confused and angry.

Normally, Neji and I would call each other evry night before bed and just talk or whatever... but it's December 28th and I haven't spoken to him once. I really didn't want to hear his excuses right now... I wanted to calm down and think first.

"I'm getting a snack, you want?" Sas asked on his way to the kitchen, headphones on.

"Yeah, the last of the tiramisu. I need sweet..." I mumbled the last part.

I watched Sasuke walk into the kitchen... well, more like I unconsciously watched his hips sway as he left. It's been getting worse and worse since he and Juugo broke up. He's back to his normal self I guess - but, there's always a sad look on his face when he lokos at me or something that reminds him of Juugo... and he's always hesitant to do certain things around me now.

_'You'd flaunt me, huh? That's funny - I was thinking the same...' _I thought to myself.

When Sasuke came back he sat next to me and played Injustice with me on my Xbox for a while and during that time... it seemed like everything was finally back to normal. I had my phone on silent, but I noticed the few times Neji called me... just not ready to talk to him yet.

I loved playing with Sasuke, he was competitive like me and I was his favorite opponent. So, now we're playing and I'm Batman and he's Lobo.

"So, you want another rematch, dobe?" Sasuke smirked, cocky shit.

"You know it! I'm not going to keep loosing to you!" I shouted determined.

"You will always loose to me because there is nothing you could ever do to make me loose. I dominate you in everything, dobe! I never submit defeat!" Sasuke said in an animated voice, breaking into a goofy evil laugh.

"Really? I could dominate you easily, stop underestimating my awesomeness." I said - our faces so close I could feel his breath on my lips.

Our eyes met and the room was suddenly silent, there was only us... until slowly I moved forward until I felt his velvet lips on mine... and the only thing I could muster to say was... "So soft..."

Before I knew what I was doing, I pulled Sasuke closer by grabbing his hair at the base of his head, getting a small unexpected gasp out of him, before I started ravishing his mouth. We started kissing and I licked his bottom lip for entry, but he wouldn't comply. Getting on my knees, I roughly turned his body to me and pulled him by his ankles to spread his legs and half lay over him between them - making his gasp and I took advantage of that - plunging my tounge in his mouth. He was the sweetest thing I've ever tasted in my life.

Wrapping his legs around my waist and leaning back to sit on my feet, I lifted him up by his lower back and his head - never breaking the kiss. I was dominating him alright and he was feeling it. I felt him start to grind into me and my hips moved on their own, sharing moans we were loosing ourselves. It was when I moved to that delicious neck from those plush, plump, full, pink, swollen, wet lips and began to lick and nibble on him. What suprised me and catch myself was when Sasuke said, "Naruto...ahhh... stop - stop, we can't do this..."

I looked up at Sasuke and I've never seen him more beautiful than that particular moment. My inner animal had taken over me when I'd started kissing him... and damn him for being the voice of reason.

"Why not?" I growled.

"You're dating Neji. You're not _'that guy'_. You don't cheat, dobe."

"I'd do it for you." I mumbled against his chest, before I sighed and let him go, "But, it wouldn't right and I wouldn't be able to look myself in the mirror anymore. You're right."

Sasuke's face lit up when he heard what I mumbled, but he still got up and walked to his room, but not before saying, "Call Neji. For the record... at least you found one thing you'd ever dominate me in... not that I'm exactly losing, either." he said before closing the door.

**Sasu's P.O.V**

I felt like my whole body was on fire. The way our lips just meshed together was unbelievable. If anything made me believe we are made for each other, it was that moment we had before and after the kiss. I tried so hard to get him out of my mind but, the way he looked at me was jsut so... needy, primal and when he growled at me when I told him to stop - he was like an animal about to ravish me and I swear if he wasn't with Neji I would have let him.

"Yeah, come in." I answered his knocking at my door.

"Hey..." he almost whispered, his cheeks red and he was looking at the floor.

"Hi..." I said back, trying to meet his eyes.

"Look... about what happened... I'm sorry. I should have never did that. I guess the feelings I held for you before came back to get me in that moment and you were challenging my masculinity and I don't know what happened. It was like something took over. I talked to Neji and I let him explain... and I told him what happened. He's not mad at you, because it was my doing and you stopped me - but, he's not mad at me either because he figured I was just upset or something. I never told him about the feelings I had for you... but, thank you." he finally sighed.

"For what?" his speech slightly breaking my heart.

"For stopping me. You know more than anyone what would have happened if we'd gotten out of control... and you didn't take advantage of that. Thanks."

"Anything for you, Dobe. Your my best friend... I'd never let you do something like that you yourself. I love you, man." I gave him the closest thing to a smile I could muster.

"Love you too, Sas. I'm going over to Neji's place for a bit. See you later?"

"I'll see you later. It's your night for the kitchen and I'm thinking chicken."

"Sounds good."

**Naru's P.O.V**

I can't believe that happened... it felt so good... amazing - in the short minutes it was even better than Neji! This is bad... I've got to put it out of my head, I've got a great thing with Neji... sure it's not the greatest thing to know that your boyfriend wants to keep you a secret from his family - but, I'm no cheater!

I drive myself over to Neji's place and I feel my stomach drop - because he's sitting on his steps, waiting for me. Getting out of my car slowly, I call for him, "Neji?"

Looking up at me slowly, "Have you ever slept with him before?"

"You mean... like ever had sex?" I asked, taken back.

"Yes, Naruto."

"We've never had sex ever." I said, looking him in his eyes - making my to him.

"Ever? You guys were pretty close in high school. People even thought you'd been dating... even me."

Looking him dead in his eyes as I knealt in fron of him, "Sasuke and I have never dated or had sex ever. He's my best friend and that's as close as we'd ever gotten."

"You guys have kissed before though."

"In high school. He was constantly being harrassed by this annoying girl, Karin - so he kissed me out of the blue to prove to her that he is gay."

Neji slightly smiled and hugged me.

"You'd never cheat on me, right?" his vocie was in a hushed whisper.

"I don't cheat, Neji. I had a small, tipsy, and I will admit that I was still upset - but, he's my friend and I trust him - so it was a moment of weakness. He was making me feel better and I took it too far. I'm sorry."

"I'm glad he stopped you." Neji smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Me too." I smiled, but inside i was still wondering - was I?


	7. Naruto's Choice

**I OWN NOTHING! **

**Naru's P.O.V**

After all the drama that's happened in the past few weeks with the christmas party, kissing Sasuke on the living room floor and making up with Neji - even having sex with him on New Years - I feel emotionally exhausted. Don't get me wrong I feel like I'm getting closer to Neji every time we spend time together - but I have to wonder - will we ever get to the point where I'm closer to him than Sasuke? Is it fair for any of us if I just try to cross my fingers and hope it does in blindness to my fear?

Sasuke has a meeting today, so I'm not expecting a call from him during my lunch break and Neji is in the court room today and I'm off in an hour. Sitting at my desk, with a soda in one hand and my pen in the other, I relax in my chair and think about what I should do after work. I'm in a pretty bad mood because I'm pretty angry with myself... I need an objective third party to talk about this with, someone who will actually just listen and not be all goofy when I try to be serious... HOT DAMN - I CAN TALK TO IRUKA!

"Iruka Umino . How can I assist you today?" he lazily answered my call to his office, luckily I knew his extentsion.

"Iruka, I need your help. What time to you get off work?" I asked.

"Uzumaki? I'm off in a hour. Why?" he asked, shocked to hear from me.

I'll admit, we hang out - but, for me to call him directly at his job, I knew he'd know something was up, "We need to talk... or more I need to talk and I need your help, but you can't tell Sasuke."

"Sure thing, man. Uh, where am I meeting you at?"

"How about... Homestead Lounge? That brewery resturant on ninth that makes homeade beer."

"You don't drink beer unless something's wrong - what's up?"

"I'll tell you there. I'm going to make reservations now, see you there in a hour." I said hanging up and calling the resturant. I needed to get this off my chest and fast before I exploded.

The hour couldn't move fast enough, but once that clock stuck 6 - I was out of the door and locking up the office. I damn there ran to the elevator that leads to the garage. In my car I took a few deep breaths before moving. When I got to the resturant, I was seated and waited until I saw Iruka speed walking to our table. As soon as his ass hit the chair, "What's wrong? Are you hurt? Is it a medical thing?"

"My emotional well being, My chest is going to explode and I feel like I'm dying." I sputtered out all out once.

As we drank the beer we'd been ordering and the food that at the moment held no taste to me - I spilled my heart to him. Iruka had been my foster father when I'd turned tweleve. Even married my college philosophy professor, Kakashi Hatake. As I rambled on and on - he patiently looked at me and listened attentatively. When I was finally done, I'd drunk eight beers and had dinner. He watched as I laid my head on the table and waited to hear what he had to say.

"Well, you've gotten yourself into quite the mess, haven't you?" he simply stated before shaking his head and sipping his beer.

"T-that's it?"

"Of course not. In the time you've told me - you already know what you need and want to do, just do it. No, it's not really fair to anyone. No one can blame you for being afraid, it's a big step between the two of you. Although, I do think you went about this all the wrong way. Neji doesn't deserve to believe that you're all in when you aren't. You and Sasuke have already admitted to each other that you indeed have feelings and have love for each other... but, are you IN love with Sasuke? Because him having to see you with Neji would be killing him as I know that Juugo person must have been torture for you."

"I... I think I am... no, I know I am. I don't want to be that one person, out of all people to hurt him." I said, almost feeling a tear fall.

"Who says you will? You may be that one person to make him feel like he's in heaven - but, by not going for it... you're putting both of you through hell. Sleep on it and for the love of everything that I've said to you - if you don't make a move to do something - anything - but tomorrow, I will personally come to your room and beat you senseless." Iruka smiled.

In that one smile - I felt like I had made my choice. I knew I would be making the right one, when I saw the face when I closed my eyes. I was going to rectify everything... in the morning... maybe the afternoon - I feel a hang over may occur.

**Sasu's P.O.V**

Last night I waited up until about 11:45 waiting to hear that front door open and for Naruto to come in. Normally, when I get home at 6 - he's here or at least comes in an hour later. Naruto's always so precautious to let me know where he is in case anything happens as if people are out to get him - so when I didn't hear the door or get a call, I'll admit, I got worried a little.

I get up and now it's time for my new routine - I reach over in bed and hit the play button on my iPod which is connected to the speakers in my room. Listening to whatever random song comes on - today's is Locked Out Of Heaven by Bruno Mars. Getting out of bed I stretch a bit before making my bed and walking to my closet. Pulling out my clothes for the day was easy - it's Saturday so, I'm not going anywhere really. Taking a shower and brushing my teeth, I put on the baggy jeans I kept in my closet that I got when Naruto and I went to our first rap concert when we were 15 and a sweatshirt - since it's literally so cold that I can see my breath a little in the apartment. I loved the winter though. After the songe goes off I turn it all off and make my way to the kitchen - on the way there I notice that Naruto's bedroom door is open and that he is asleep with his face in a photo album, tears running and his cell phone on.

I walk in and wipe his face, he smells like beer - something he only drinks when upset. I close the photo album of old pictures of us and our friends and I notice that it said his last call was to Neji. I wonder what happen, but I'm not going to wake him up over it. I put his blanket on him and make my way to the kitchen and make coffee. By the time I'd eaten breakfast, gone out and did my laundry, went food shopping and watched half of Saw - Naruto still hadn't woken up. It was around 4 o'clock when I heard rushed footsteps to the bathroom and then the door slammed.

Sighing I get up and when I get to the door, it sounds like Naruto's going through an exorcisim, "Naru... You okay in there?"

I hear a funny noise, him barfing and then the toilet flush again, "I'm coming in, Dobe."

When I open the door, I feel nauseas for him. Hell, you would too if your best friend looked like death. His usually tanned skin looked a bit pale, he had bags under his eyes, his hair looked lifeless, his eyes looked dead and he looked physically weakened.

"Go back to... what you were doing... don't want... to see... me like this..." he made out before hurling his lungs into our toilet.

"Too bad, I'm not going anywhere. I'll get you some clothes in a minute, move your foot." I say, moving it for him anyway.

I make him bath water and try to ignore the sound of the last bit of him barfing out of my head. I strip him to nothing - which normally would have been sexy, except now - all I could look at were his eyes... they were missing their shine. I managed to get him in the tub and then got him some clothes, asprins, coffee and a bottle of water. I actually sat there like a nurse and bathed him, talking to him, not really getting much out of his dazed head. He drank the coffee and took the asprin. I got him clean, brushed his teeth, dressed and in my bed since it was bigger than his full size and his bed smelled like beer.

I cleaned the bathroom and by the time I'd gotten all of his dirty and smelly sheets and clothes out of his room - the doorbell rang.

"Dobe, stay in bed - I'll get it." I instructed and got nothing but a strangled noise from my room.

When I opened the door, there stood Neji and he looked sad and pissed, "Where is he?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I know he came crawling to you after he broke up with me last night."

"You guys... you broke up? Really, I haven't heard from him all night. I thought he might have been with you. His car isn't here... he might be with a friend. Have you tried calling him?" I lied.

"He came by my house. Iruka was in the car and Naruto smelled weird but, he was as serious as I'd ever seen him. Said something about he couldn't lie to himself anymore and even though it would hurt like hell - that he had to let me go. Said there was somebody else that he deserved to give a shot and that his fears wouldn't hold him back anymore. I assumed he came straight here to tell you."

"I haven't heard from him. I never saw it coming really - he always looked like he was on cloud nine when you two were together. Should I send him over when h gets here?" I asked, knowing I was jumping for joy on the inside.

"No... if he wants to see me then, he'll know where to find me. He's probably still too hung over to look me in the eye."

"So he was drunk?"

"No, that's the thing. He was sober enough to know what he was doing. He started drinking after he left my place and got in the car with Iruka - opened a bottle and took it to the head right there in the passanger's seat. He never looked so... serious before." Neji said shaking his head.

"I'm sorry."

"Thanks... I know if it is you he was talking about that you are going to go for it... so just... take care of him, ok."

"Always have. Thanks." I said, closing the door.

I felt my heart melt as I looked forward to where my door was. I made him a cup of noodles and sat next to him on the side of my bed. Sitting him up, I moved the hair out of his face and he looked at me, held my hand still and just said, "I'm sorry for being an idiot... I feel myself blacking out so I'll make this quick... I'm in love with you, Sa-" which is all he got out before he passed out.

I called Tsunade and Sakura, doctors that were friends of ours who could help me. He'd lost a lot of body fluid and other than that, he would be fine. I was doing everything right and all I could do was wait until he woke up.I told them everything, from the way I found him this morning to how much he might have drunk last night.

"His body is just trying to fight all the wrong fluids out of his body. When he wakes up - make sure he eats and drinks nothing but water. He's going to have to pee like a race horse, too so beware if you in his way of the toilet." Tsunade smiled.

"Okay. Thank you."

Sakura just smiled and left after Tsunade, leaving me there with the dobe... my dobe. I turned off the television in the livingroom, came back in my room and left my iPod play low. I laid next to him and eventually I fell asleep... and it felt wonderful to know that he was the one in my bed with me... even under these circumstances... now all he had to do was wake up.

**Naru's P.O.V**

It was dark in the moon lit room when I woke up. The first thing I noticed was that my head felt 100 times better. Everything that happened that night came to full view in my mind. I'd broken up with Neji. I tried to squint my eyes to see where I was, then I remembered - Sasuke was taking care of me and I was in his room. I moved to go find him, when I felt a weight on my chest and noticed my left arm was numb. I looked over to see my beautiful sleeping best friend.

His head was on my shoulder, his face was tilted towards mine - giving me a wonderful view of his face. The moonlight danced over his pale skin, his thick black lashes looked to soft as his parted lips slightly moved as he breathed. I could do nothing more than smile. I felt his other arm under my lower back and one of his legs was covering my left leg - he was entangled with me. I turned my head to see a cup of Ramen noodles, but honestly - I wasn't hungry.

I noticed his iPod was playing and it fit the mood beautifully, it started when I'd woken up - the instrumental, slow verison of Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru and then I looked at him again. I told him the truth before I passed out... or I think I go all of it out. I watched as his eyes slowly fluttered open, his breathing slightly hitched as he caught me staring at him, I watched as his breath carressed my skin - giving me goosebumps.

"Hi." I whispered.

"Hi." He whispered back, he noticed the position we were in but when he tried to move, I used the arm I'd had under his waist to pull him closer - which made his eyes widen as he looked at me.

"It's cold in here. I can see your breath." I smirked.

"Yeah, I've got a better blanket in the closet."

"No, I'm good. What happened?"

"You lost a lot of body fluid. Understandable since you hurled up half your body weight. I got you cleaned up though. You took like three asprin and drank coffee. I was going to stay up... but failed."

"It's fine... I like watching you face when you sleep."

Sasuke's eyes grew big once more and he slightly shifted, his face getting a bit farther from mine as he looked my eyes over - to see if I was joking, "You've watched me sleep before?"

"A few times. You always look so peaceful - it's rare to see your face that way."

"Yours too."

"Now look who's talking." I chuckled.

He propped himself on one arm and used the one that was on my chest to move my hair from my face, "You scared me. I haven't been scared since my family's incident. Don't do that again."

"I'm sorry. I never meant to."

He just kept moving his hand and fingers across my face. Over my lips, under my eyes, through my hair, my cheek, "Your face... it just looked so... lifeless. I could have sworn your eyes were paled." his voice slightly trembled.

As I looked into his concerned eyes and he kept touching my face - there were no other words needed. My eyes were once again connected to the white breaths he took - his heated breath mixing with the cold room's air. Holding his gaze with mine I pulled his body closer and leaned into him.

"Naruto?" he whispered.

"I'm sorry." was all I said.

I gently pressed my lips against his and held him tighter. I felt him hesitate for a moment and then he pressed back. We kissed that way for a bit before I ran my tongue against his bottom lip. When I did that, he pulled back and looked at me - his face flushed, "Are you sure about this? Do you really want to do this Naruto?" he asked, voice whispered and afraid... afraid that I may change my mind.

Not this time, I know what I want. I turn my head and I feel him shift, so I pull him closer. I reach over to unplug the iPod and I place it back on the nightstand. When I face him again he looks confused and tries to squirm away again.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked in an amused voice.

"You... you just... " he tried to get out.

"I never got a chance to answer. I'm only going to say this once and after I say it, I don't want you to ever question me on it again, do you understand me?" I ask, my face now serious.

"Yes." he whimpers out.

"I'm in love with you, Sasuke Uchiha. I'm sure about this, about us. Even if my biggest fears come true and my nightmares come to surface and I in some way hurt you by failing you, us - it's a chance I'm willing to take with you, if you're willing to. Tonight and tomorrow - it's just going to be us. Tonight, I want to make love to the man I love and if you're on board with this... I promise you that I will to hell and back to see you happy. I cannot guarantee you that our love will be perfect, I cannot guarantee that we will work and that I won't fail you. But I can promise three things.

That I love you with all my heart. That I will always love you and protect you, even from myself and that every time I tell you that I love you - I will always mean it. Do you understand?"

Sasuke looked at me as a tear fell and nodded, "Pro-promise me three more things?"

"What's that?"

"That you will never doubt my love for you - even at the times when I know I can be a bit emotionally distant and cold and that you wil allow me to cherish you as much as I want to." he smiled.

Nodding I smiled and then got confused, "What's the last thing?"

"Promise me that we won't be getting out of this bed until Monday morning. Unless in the case of an emergency, food, bathroom breaks or water." he smiled.

"I promise." was the last thing I said.

I pulled his teary eyed face to mine by the back of his head, a fist full of hair and smashed out lips together, earning a moan from him. He held on to my lower back with his right hand, while his left found its way back to the front of my shirt with an equally passionate grip. I searched, craved and sketched to memory every inch of the inside of his mouth with my tongue and only released his mouth when we both needed air.

As he gasped for air, I moved to his neck. I left heated kisses along his neck while whispering 'I love you's to him as he arched his body to me. I only half covered his body with mine as my left hand remained behind his head and my right found its way under his sweatshirt. His skin as soft as silk and was heating deliciously to my touch. I moved between his legs, parting them with my body and lifted him from his sweatshirt.

"I have a question, though." he said as I tossed his shirt somewhere to the floor.

"What is it?"

"When I asked you if you were sure, you unplugged my iPod. Why?"

I smiled, leaned back to sit on my feet between his open legs and lifted my sweater off my body and smirked as I watched his half lidded eyes as I crawled back up to his face. His eyes looking over every muscle on my torso down to the V cut showing from the edge of my sweat pants.

Kissing from his lips to his cheek, neck and stopping at his chest I looked back up at his sexy flushed face and smirked, "Because my love, the only music I want to hear - is the sounds we're about to make together." I said before taking one of his hardened nipples in my mouth.

His chest arched to me and I ran my hands up his back and then back down to his lower back. As I moved to the next one, I slipped his body out of his jeans and tossed those as well.

**Sasu's P.O.V**

He's been taking my breath away ever since he woke up. I could feel my body growing hotter as Naruto slowly teased my senses. All that could be seen through the moonlight from my room, was our breaths and our bodies. The way the light shined upon his goledn hair made him look so angelic. The blue I loved so much shined brightly in his eyes once again with fevor.

The light coated his tanned skin in the hues from the night sky and outlined my adonis's frame. I could make out every muscle, dip, creavse on his body.I felt him leave my nipples and shivered as the cold from the room teased them from the heat his breath left on them. I hadn't noticed that at some point, he'd removed the blanket from us - but I didn't care. He was leaving kissed, nips and sucking on every bit of my flesh he could get to, until he got to the hem of my boxers.

He looked into my eyes as his kissed me over my boxers and made his way to my thighs, I couldn't help the wanton moans and mewls I was giving that egged him on. Only Naruto could dominate my senses this way. I am so used to having to instrust guys how to please me - like with Juugo, I had to take control until it came time to the actual intercourse, and I still ended up having to give him instructions. Not Naruto... he controlled everything, I was feeling so much pleasure that I couldn't mutter words.

I felt as he lifts both my legs up and pressed them together, kissing up the back of my thighs and calfs... even giving an experimental lick to my sack through my underwear.

"Ahhh... Na..ru... please..." I moaned, my back arching as I gripped the sheets.

All I heard was a dark chuckle that sent chilled up my spine and he spread my legs once more, giving a bite to my inner thigh, causing me to hiss in pleasure and pain, "Not yet, love. Patience."

I groaned as he lifted me out of my boxers and my erection stood proudly in his face, is heated breath teasing the tip, making me shiver. I was completely naked under him and I watched as he slightly leaned back and gazed over me, my face heating up with embarassement. He smiled, "God, you're breath taking."

I smiled as he kissed me again, I gave him all the passion I had. I whimpered as he retraced his trail of kisses as he went back down to my crotch. I started to close my eyes as he got closer, but they snapped open when I felt him stop moving,

"Wha-" I started.

"Watch me." he stated bluntly.

I simply nodded, finding the entire scene erotic. There he was between my legs with one hand wrapped around my thigh, the other at the base of my cock. With feral eyes he licked me from the base to the tip, keeping eye contact with me. I moaned loudly, panting as my eyes fluttered - trying to stay open.

**Naru's P.O.V**

I chuckled inwardly as I watched Sasuke struggle to keep his eyes on me, I had to admit it was sexy though. As I bobbed my head up and down on his lenght, I watched him like a hunter watched his prey. He couldn't keep his eyes open, but his moans got louder and louder and I felt his toes curling on my back as his legs squirmed. His back arching and chest panting... his breath coming out in small white puffs of air. He had one hand gripping his hair, the other in mine, his hips bucking wildly.

My favorite part, is hearing him try and call my name as he came close.

"NNA...NNAAAARRR...UUUHH BABY...OOHH..OOHHH...AAHHH FUCK... NARUTOOOO... I'M - I'M!" he cried out, before releasing into my mouth.

His upper body shooting up into a sitting position as he came undone and his head resting on mine. He looked at me with an apologetic look for a second until he began to shiver in my arms from the feeling of my swallowing him.

When I finished drinking up everything he gave me, I looked up and he took no time pulling me up by my neck and smashing our lips together again. As he crawled up my body, pushing me to sit on my feet, he straddled my lap and ground against me as we kissed. His hands in my hair, mine holding him close by his lower and upper back. When I dove for the sweet spot on his neck, he tossed his head back and gave a long, sensual mewl.

He flips us over so he was straddling me and I was laying on my back. He started mocking my trail of kisses and nips from my lips to my neck and even dipped his tongue in my naval. He managed to yank off my sweatpants and boxers all at the same time before kissing my ankles and up my legs. Before I could tell him that he didn't have to suck me off, he deep throated me - or tried to, I'm too big for him, causing me to gasp for air like I was drowning.

With a couple of bobs he slowly made his way up and hovered over it for a few seconds to get air, saliva connecting him to me and he gave a moan, "Oh god you taste so good."

He went back in like a starving man, tracing every vein with his tongue. Everytime he moaned, it caused me to moan frmo the vibrations it gave. He kept going and then I noticed what he was trying to do... he was trying to get me to come in his mouth... nope.

When he came back up for air, I pulled him up my body and flipped us again so I was back on top, I chuckled at his confused and shocked face, "Did you just toss me? When'd you get so strong, dobe?"

I simply shrugged and shut him up with a kiss, "Sorry I have to break one of my promises really quick."

He held me still and looked me in the eyes sternly, "Why?"

"Because for some odd reason you keep your lube in the bathroom. I can't NOT leave the bed to go get it." I said dramatically rolling my eyes and giggled, smiling at his content face as I jumped up and ran to his bathroom.

"It's in the closet, third shelf." I heard him call.

I found it and almost got a nose bleed when I reentered the room. There he was, His face in the pillows, back arched, ass in the air and legs spread - totally submissive and extremely sexy. I felt my erection grow and I noticed he saw it by the way his eyes grew wide and he smirked, "I'm guessing you like this, huh."

I simply nodded and crawled up to him, softly - as if I was afraid he'd shatter if I touched him. I kissed the back of his thighs, placing the lube next to me. I kissed all the way up to his ass, which surprisingly was a lot plumper and rounder than I would have thought.

"Wow, babe... would wouldda thought you'd have such a fatty" I smirked.

"I don- AHH! FUCK! Naruto what are you doing?!" he cried out, trying to look at me.

I held his cheeks open and looked at the now wet, puckered hole I'd just licked. I licked him again from his sack to his hole, even pressed my tongue against it. The mewls, moans and cries he let flow would put a whore to shame. Beautiful.

I moaned at his delicatable taste and slapped his ass then lubed myself and three of my fingers, "Sing for me, baby."

**Sasu's P.O.V**

I'd kick his ass for that later... but right now, I simply mewled and clawed at the headboard above me. He was using that tongue like a weapon of pleasurable destruction and dammit I was about to erupt again. His tongue opened my hole and he swirled it around making me buck back to him like a bitch in heat. I felt him slide a finger inside me after his tongue exited. He started sucking on my sack as he slipped in another finger and curled his fingers, perfecty finding my prostate with no problem.

I cried out wantonly and by the time he added the third finger I came again, getting it on the sheets. I was a mess, my hair wild and messy, sweaty, my entire body felt weak and I was panting so hard it started to feel like I was weezing.

"Naruto... Narutooo please... I can- I can't take it anymore... please I need you." I cried out.

I felt him stop all movements and then he quickly flipped me over on my back by the time I blnked, his cock was twitching at my entrance, he was holding my legs apart and his upper body was hovering over mine by a few centimeter - his head by my ear. I could feel the heat radiating off his body, his heated breath caressed my ear as he breathed.

He lifted his head a bit to kiss my lips deeply, meeting my eyes when we parted, "Say... say that again... please, Sasuke... say it again."

I was confused for a moment before it hit me. I moved his face right above mine and wrapped my arms around his neck, looking into those feral, needy eyes... he needed me, too.

I gave him once last deep kiss before looking into his eyes through my hazed ones and whispered, "Baby, I need you."

That was all he need to hear. I felt him enter me and never have I felt so full. He sat there until I was ready, I slightly bucked against him to tell him I was fine and then the ride of my life began. I started off with long sensual thrusts until I started to move against him. He got a rythm and then went all out! First, I couldn't manage to deep throat him - that's never happened before, and now he was going so good I could barely keep up... barely - I AM an Uchiha, after all.

Our foreheads touched as he started to arch into me, hitting my prostate and making me go wild. Not soon after I came again as he kept going... damn that stamnia was amazing! I fluttered my eyes own and looked at his pleasured face as he moved inside me and noticed, I was missing the feeling of something, Tilting my head a bit - the moonlight allowed me to see that he wasn't fully in me... that scared/excited me.

I slowly began to move further down and kept going until he grabbed my hips firmly. With a pouty face I looked up to see his now open eyes on mine, "I want ALL of you, Naruto."

"I... don't wanna hurt you." he moaned out.

Panting, I wrapped an arm around his neck the other was on his mid back and I licked the shell of his ear, making him shudder, "You won't. I promise."

Smirking at me, "You sure about this? I only did that once and I hurt him."

Giving back my own smirk, I kissed him and moaned against his lips, "Go for it, daddy."

He chuckled, shrugged and held my hip a bit firmer to keep me in place as he thrust all the way in me, the feeling of his thighs against mine. I gasped for air, threw my head back, clawed his back while arching mine and felt him bite my sweet spot on my neck as I cried out a slut's moan. I stung a bit - but other wise felt fantasic! I felt a bit winded as he thrusts into me... harder, faster, deeper, longer fuller thrusts that had me drooling after a while.

We moved to a different position to where I held my legs up and open for him, as he moved into like a push up position above me. Every time he'd thrust - he made sure to dip his lower back hard, dipping in even deeper within my body - making me scream.

He leaned back to sit on his feet, my legs spreading wider as he held me by my lower back - making me slightly ride him.

"AH FUCK... THAT'S RIGHT BABY... TAKE ALL OF IT... YOU LOVE THIS DICK DON'T YOU?" he moaned, dirty talking me - god he knew how much I loved that.

"OOOH YEAH! AH! AH! I LOVE IT! OOOOOHHH FUCK YEAH! GIVE IT TO ME, I WANT IT, I NEED IT!"

I was practically bouncing in his lap as he controlled my hips and bucked up into, now completely slamming into my prostate. I knew by the way I was screaming the neighbors could hear me, I didn't care - but, I was going to be missing a voice by later this morning. It's now 4am! We'd started at 9pm and we still aren't done!

He dropped me back to the bed and held my back arched as he dipped into me. His mouth on my nipples and my toes curling in delight.

"Who's ass is this?" he growled out.

"YOURS! OH GOD NARUTO IT'S ALWAYS BEEN YOURS! AAHHH!"

"AH fuck! You feel so good... mmm.. I love the way you moan like a slut for me.." he moaned and chuckled into my ears. My face felt like it was burning.

"I'M YOUR SLUT! AH FUCK I'LL BE WHATEEVR YOU WANT ME TO! AAAHHHH SHIT...MMMMM NARUTO YOUR THE ONLY ONE FOR ME BABY! OOOH YES! YESS! FUCK..." I cried out as I scratched his back and he bit my neck, so hard it bled a little.

"OH SHIT! Be a good slut and cum for daddy." He growled, dragging his teeth against my earlobe.

With one last full slam into my body my back arched and my head tossed by like I was going through an exorcisim and I dug my nails into his shoulders as I screamed out, "

"OH DADDY! AHHHHH!"

Our bodies froze together as I came against both our bodies and he filled my ass with his cum, making me shudder. We laid there with me on my back, knees bent with him between my legs and him still very much deep inside me. Both panting for air as we kissed and I ran my fingers through his hair, both of our hair wet from sweat. I was right... I lost my voice for hours and we definately never left the bed. I finally got what I wanted... I got my love.


	8. Office Fun

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Naru's P.O.V**

I awoke later that afternoon in a most... interesting position. I don't even think we'd fallen asleep - it looks like we just passed out mid position. I'm laying on my back with my knees bent and my legs spread to support the sexy sleeping Sasuke on top of me. I'm still deep in him, his head resting next to mine, his breath against my neck. My arms around his waist. We looked like we'd been fighting! I could feel every scratch mark on my back and every hickey and bite mark. Sasuke lokoed like he was wearing a sheer, purple cheeta print choker with all the hickey's I'd left, I can see the red finger prints I left on his smooth hips, as well as every slap I left on his delicious looking ass.

I felt myself getting hard again and he must have too because even in his sleep, his eyes started to wince and he hissed/moaned a bit at the feeling. Chuckling I grabbed his hips and thrusted into him.

"Ahhahh.. Naruto.. what?.." his eyes fluttered awake.

"Good afternoon." I said kissing his pouty bruised lips.

"Hn. Gimme another one." he said, pulling me in for another kiss.

Smiling I complied and tried to pull out of him, but he wouldn't let me, "Sas, come on. Your ass and back must hurt."

"It does."

"Then let me out."

"But, I like you there. It feels good." he sighed, resting his head on my chest - making me laugh.

Flipping us over, I spread his legs and slowly pulled out. He winced a bit and then mewled as I apologetically left kisses and licks to his abused, red hole.

I laid next to him again and craddled him to my chest, my chest to his back. We laid there some more and I left kisses on his neck and shoulders.

"You were right. Get me the asprins and that water bottle behind my iPod speaker?" Sasuke sighed.

Laughing, I did what I was asked and took one myself. Laying back the way we were I felt so happy and complete. That is until a thought hit me square in the face...

"Damn, I'm going to need a new job." I stated to no one in particular.

"I thought you'd have thought about that already. Then again... it is you we're talking about..." Sasuke sighed.

"Hey! I was more focused on you. I think that was important..." I pouted.

He turned in my arms, smiling and nodded, "It was. Thank you." he kissed me again.

"Is your company hiring?"

"For what exactly?"

"Sasuke, you mean to tell me that you don't need a secretary? You barely remember to feed youself."

"Oh that's not fair! I only forgot twice and I was busy in the middle of a merger. Don't be a dick."

"Oh - I've got your dick." I smirked, pressing it against his stomach.

"Um. That you do." we chuckled.

"You know I'm right though. It's not like I'd be distracting you, my desk would be right outside your office - you wouldn't even be able to see me." I kissed his cheek.

He sat there pensively thinking and then shook his head, "No, I'm moving it. I want your desk in my office - but, across from me. That way I can see you, I don't have to keep paging you and if I get bored or tempted to touch you - I can do just that."

"In your office? Really?"

"What? It's sound proof."

"Not the point, Sasuke."

"Well, it's better than having you in the hall way and me being distracted thinking about the girls and guys who'd be checking you out. You realize that you're attractive, right?"

"Yes, but I'm only attracted to you."

"Besides, how else am I supposed to get my afternoon kiss fix? I can't very well go in the hall and get it." Sasuke tried to sound like it was logical.

"Afternoon kiss fix?"

"Yes. As your boyfriend, I get an unlimited amount. As your lover I have three that I NEED everyday. Morning, afternoon and right before bed."

"Sounds resonable. What about inter - office relationships? Wouldn't this look bad on you?"

"Oh please, half the people in the building already think I have some way to sneak you in my office and we fool around in there from time to time." he shrugged.

"Seriously! I've only been there twice!" I laughed.

"So, here are the guidelines and things: You get the same pay as everyone else - 12.50 an hour. It's full time, which is 7am to 6pm - Monday thru Friday and you get paid bi weekly. So, I suggest you invest in night classes next semester like me. Any questions?"

"When's my interview?"

"Heh. Technicalities don't matter when I own the company. I'll fill out your W2 form tomorrow when I get in the... when WE get in the office. I don't have to show you how to work the stuff, do I?" he teased.

"I don't know, Mr. Uchiha. Everything is so new, it may be kinda hard to get the first time around." I moaned in his ear and pressed my erection against his belly when I emphasized the word 'hard'.

Smiling, we went another three rounds before we finally fell asleep for the night.

**- The Next Morning -**

I woke up to the sound of Sasuke's shower running. Looking down I noticed his iPod was playing, the dirty blanket was gone and I now had bite marks on my chest. Getting up, I took the cum stained sheets off the bed and made my way to my room to find some clothes to wear. I had a few things left since I hadn't washed my clothes on Saturday like I'd ususally do.

I took a shower and put on a pair of snug, black skinny jeans, a royal blue sweater and my black ACG boots. I fixed myself up and made coffee. Now that Sasuke and I were together, we really didn't have to worry about acting like a married couple and I'm going to use that to the full extent.

Going back to my room, I put my wallet, keys and phone in my pocket and grabbed my detergent and fabric softener - Sasuke and I agreed that I'd do my laundry and talk to Neji today. We agreed that for now, me having my own room would be a good thing - don't want to move too fast. After I put my baags in my car, I came back upstairs to find Sasuke making breakfast.

Coming up behind him, I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his hair, "Good morning."

"Good morning, dobe." he smirked.

"Mmm... you always smell so good." I mumbled in his hair, before sitting him on the counter and making myself comfortable between his legs.

"And how, am I supposed to make your food from the counter?" he chuckled.

I turned off the stove and casually started to unbutton his pants - that's when he started to panic a bit.

"Naruto! What are you doing? Stop - I've got -" he started.

I shut him up slightly by pulling his lower half to me, lifting his pants and boxers to his ankles a spreading his legs wide enough that my head would fit through comfortbaly, "An entire company. Sasuke, you are the owner. You can come in whenever you want. Now shut up - I'm hungry."

Before he could argue I took him in my mouth and he groaned deeply. I went to work, tracing each vein, recording his unique, sweet taste to my tongue and using my tongue to make his squirm. It didn't take long before he leaned back on his elbow, one hand on my head and the other gripping the edge of the counter. His head was tossed back and his hips bucked and jerked on their own.

"You like feeding daddy, don't you? Mmmm... you taste like heaven..." I moaned on his dick.

"AAhh... yeah... ohhh yeah... eat it baby... oh god don't stop... UUHH AHHH..." he started to twitch - he was getting close.

"You want me to fuck you on the counter?"

"Oh god, please! I - I can't... ooohh fuckkkk..." he moaned.

I put three fingers in front of his mouth and he pulled them into his mouth and went to work. When they were lubricated enough, I put two in him at once. He arched off the counter and deeper into my mouth. When he came I drank it up and licked any off of his pelvis - to not get his clothes dirty. I pulled him off the counter, sat in a chair and bent him over my lap, working the two fingers in him as he squirmed in my lap, grinding his dick on my leg for friction.

I added the third finger in and he bit my thigh to stifle a screaming moan. Looking at the time - I wanted him to be on time, if not, at least five minutes late - no more. I pulled my fingers out and chuckled at his disappointed whimper before I lifted him up, his back against my chest and lowered him on my dick until I was completely sheathed in. His back arched as he dropped his head to my shoulder, moaning in my ear... music.

His pants and boxers still around his ankles since his shoes were on prevented me from spreading the wider, so I lifted them up a bit, bending his knees so his legs looked like a mishapened circle and bucked up into his warm hole. He held one of my arms and his other found it's way to my hair.

"OOOH YEAH! GOD I LOVE YOU! MMMM FUCK... YOU'RE SOO DEEP... SO GOOD AAAH!" he moaned out.

We were in that position for a little bit, until I pulled out, put him on the table and slammed back in, making him cry out my name. I closed his legs and tossed them over one of my shoulders and leaned forward, driving into him deep. On hand on his hip and the other holding the opposite side of the table, right above his head. I fucked him hard, deep and fast until I felt myself about to cum.

Pulling out, "Get on your knees for me, babe."

Like a bitch in heat, Sasuke hopped off the table and crawled to my dick. Taking it in his mouth he started sucking me off. I watched with interest, I didn't know someone could look so sexy doing it.

"Aaaaahhhh shit... you gunna drink this cum for daddy?" I moaned out, pulling his hair a bit, fucking his mouth. He moaned and nodded his head, jerking himself off at the same time.

He jerked himself off until he came in his hand and the floor, not long after I came in his mouth. He held his mouth open to let me just shoot my entire load down his throat. When I was done I slumped againt the counter behind me panting and watched as he licked his lips and swallowed everything I gave him. I got him a wet towel and cleaned him up, fixing his pants and everything.

Once i'd finished buttoning up his belt, he lifted my face up to kiss me. I knew we could taste each other on our lips but we didn't care. I fixed myself up and kissed him making him giggle and walk backawrds all the way to the door.

"Ok ***kiss* **ok ***kiss* **Naruto! I have to do, Dobe...***kiss***. I'll see you later." he laughed squirming his way out of my arms and to his car.

I watched as he drove away and I sighed. Time to get to work then. I guess fate had another plan for me, because as I was on my walk to my old job to talk to Neji - I got a call from... my desk?

"Hello?"

"Hello, my name is Karin and I'm calling on behalf of Neji Hyuuga. Is this Naruto Uzumaki?" she asked.

Laughing I just replied, "Yes, I was actually just coming in to quit. Though it seems that he's thought ahead. Thank you, Karin. you just saved me some gas."

"Saved you gas? Really, Naruto? That's all you have to say?" says a male's voice - Neji's.

"Well, I was coming to have an adult conversation with you but then you pull this shit. How do you expect me to react?"

"You... you were coming here to talk to me?" he asked.

"Yes, Neji."

"Then come in. I have some questions anyways since you won't be working here anymore for me to ask. Guess you'll be looking for a new job?" he sighed.

"Nope. I already have one. I'll be there in five, I'm driving." I say hanging up.

**Sasu's P.O.V**

I got off the elevator after trying to hide my obvious smile and plaster my usual scowl, but it failed. I just held a blank look on my face and walked calmly to my office. Once inside I let out a deep breath and slowly sat in my chair, as soft as it is, my ass is still sensitive from this morning ravishment. I'm glad Naruto's got such a sexual appetite, I love it.

I start my work happily in a fantastic mood and around 10am is when I realize that I left my suitcase in the doorway of the apartment accidently because I was so busy trying to escape being seduced my Naruto... again. I can't complain though... I welcome getting laid before work - puts you in a great mood.

"Nara, make your way to my office now." I paged Shikamaru's cubicle.

Not three minutes later was he knocking on my door, "Enter."

"Something I can do for you?" he asked lazily.

"Yeah. I need a secretary's desk set up, facing me, against that wall over... there." I say pointing. My office was a nice size. I would have it so my desk would stay where it waswith my back to the floor to ceiling windows and Naruto's would be directly across from my on the other side, facing me with his back against the panel wall. My office is sound proof and the only glass in here is behind me. There would be no way anyone would know what we were doing unless you were a window cleaner, a fly or we accidently hit a button on our phones and everyone heard us.

"Sure thing. You getting a secretary, huh? Who is it?" he asked.

"Naruto. He and Neji aren't together anymore and he needed a new job. I know he's good at it, so I gave him the job. Oh, when you come back with the desk - bring me all the new employee forms."

"Sure thing... and this has nothing to do with you wanting him?"

"I don't need to want, what I already have." I smirked.

"You and Naruto? You're actually together now?" he asked, his normally lazy face now looked shocked.

"Yes. Now go get that desk." I smirked, getting back to my work.

By 1pm his station was set up and I'd called him three times with no response. I was about to call again, when my office phone rang, "What is it?"

"Sir, there's a man down here with your suit case. Says you forgot it." the woman from the lobby said.

"Put him on the phone."

"Sir?"

"Do what I said, Carol."

"Hello, Mr. Uchiha. I've got a suit case here with your belongings in it. As well as something you ordered yesterday." I heard Naruto's teasing voice.

"Really? Do I have to sign for it?" I chuckled.

"It's protocol, sir." he laughed.

"Well then, bring it up. Put Carol on first though."

"Hello, Mr. Uchiha." Carol answered.

"Carol, the man you are looking at is Naruto Uzumaki. I want you to make him an employee card and tomorrow you'll be taking his picture. Remember his face well, he's my new secretary."

"Oh! Right away Mr. Uchiha. Sir! It's the top floor, last door on your right!" she called to Naruto before I hung up.

Saving my work, I twirled my chair facing the windows and leaned back - knowing he'd love the movie look to it and I chuckled thinking of the face he'd make. Hearing a knock at my door, "Enter."

I hear a click and I can't tell if he's locked my door or simply closed it, but I feel my heart beat faster. His footsteps coming closer to my desk and then I hear him place my suit case on my desk, "Mr. Uchiha, how movie cliche of you." he chuckled.

I swiveled around to make a smart remark but, I simply got angry. Right below Naruto's right eye was a black and blue and he had ared swollen lump on his left cheek. I felt myself grip the armrests on my chair hard, "Did Neji do that to you?" I demanded.

"Sir, you have a package to si-"

"DID NEJI HIT YOU NARUTO?!" I yelled.

"Relax, it's not that big a deal... he got a bit emotional..."he sighed shaking his head at me.

"RELAX? DAMMIT! NARUTO YOU BRUISED UP AND SWOLLEN! I'LL BE DAMNED IF I 'RELAX'" I yelled more.

I watched as made his way over to my chair, that I'd abandoned when he comfirmed it was Neji and was now facing him fuming. He made his way to me and with every step he took, I took one away, "No! Naruto, you don't get to try and justify his actions.. he hurt you." I clenched my fists.

Tired of my running, he sighed and tripped me, so I landing on my butt on the floor. He crawled towards me and I crawled away until my back hit the wall and I could no longer get away. He cornered me and made me face his face with his hands, "I hurt him, too Sasuke. I let it happen... it's just a bruise. My bruises will heal faster thatn his heart will. I'm fine with this - I have you. Now, give me my afternoon kiss dammit!"

I just looked in his eyes and gave in with a sigh. I let him kiss me... at first I didn't respond - still a bit upset, but - he choose to let it happen... nothing I can do about it now. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. It soon became very heated as I felt him begin to lower the rest of my body to the floor.

"My poor baby..." I sighed, kissing over his black and blue and his swollen cheek.

"I'm fine, babe. Really." he smiled, kissing me deeeply.

Soon I was moaning against him in the kiss as he's started to straddle and grind against me.

"Ahh... not.. not now Naru... I'm at work and... and you... ahhh.."

"And I what?"

"You have things to do and I have to listen to presentations in five."

"Well then, can I stay here until then?"

"Can I sit back in my chair?" I teased.

"Sure."

"Fine."

I got up off the floor and fixed myself up again, but now I had hard on. I sat back down as Naruto unlocked the door and came back to me. He was about to kiss me when I heard someone knocking at my door, "Not now." I stated, kissing him again.

"Sir, it's Congressman Higura to see you."

My eyes snapped open and I began to panic. I didn't have a closet I could hid Naruto in... fuck! Shaking his head, He simply crawled under my desk and pulled me to him, my legs resting on his shoulders, "Call him in." he whispered.

"Are you kidding me?!" I whispered back, blushing.

"Just do it." he rolled his eyes, simply laying his head in my lap.

Clearling my throat I called, "Let him in."

I put on a serious face as he entered and shook my hand. Thank goodness I'd gotten this huge desk because of my love for leg room. He couldn't see Naruto there from the opposite side and that made me even happier.

"Mr. Uchiha - the rumors are true then. How is it you manage to run a successful company at such a young age?" he smiled.

"Hard work and I was prepped for this at a young age, being as Uchiha Corp is my family's business."

"Don't you also attend school?"

"Not this current semester, but I do take night classes."

"Well, I'm not going to waste your time, I'm here to tell you how I can help you." he stated.

As he began to explain how he was representing another well off company and how it would benefit me to merge with them, Iwas only half paying attention. After about five minutes of doing nothing I have to assume the position Naruto was in was getting to be too much for him... because I felt my belt being undone. FUCK!

**Naru's P.O.V**

I chuckled as he tried to kick at me, forgetting that I was between his legs and they were on my shoulders. I simply continued what I was doing and slowly unzipped his pants as to not make a loud sound. He leaned forward in the chair a bit to move back but, I pushed him back and chuckled as he lied to the COngresman about having a stomach ache. I started leaving small kisses over his clothed erection hi was still sporting from earlier and gave it a good lick, making his leg jerk.

After a few more licks I pulled out the crown jewel, Sasuke's penis. I loved it. He always smelled amazing, he tasted ever better - perfect shape - everything! I licked him from base to tip and watched as he tried not to be obvious he leaned back and bucked his hips a bit. He leaned back enough where I could see his enitre upper body, I smirked - I knew he just wanted to be able to watch me.

He had one hand over his stomach, the other under his chin - his head tilted as if showing interest. He nodded his head and I saw his breath hitch as I nipped a bit at the head of his dick. Looking up again, I saw him peeking at me... his face starting to flush and then I made it worse, I took him whole. He slapped his hands over his mouth as if he was going to hurl and the Congressman said that he would come back another day - Sasuke nodded that would be fine and once the doors closed he arched his body to give a satisfying moan.

I kept going, sucking even harder and faster, letting my tongue steal him from reality until he finally screamed and came into my I got all of it off him, He rolled his chair back and pulled me into a kiss - I barely had enough time to swallow. His tongue despreately searched mine, his breath was coming out in pants and he pulled me on top of him to the floor.

Breaking for air, "You know your a jerk for that right?" he stated, eyes hazed with lust.

I shrugged and smirked, "Didn't hear any complaints."

"Take me again."

"What about your presentations?" I asked.

He reached up, hit a green button under his desk that made his office door lock and stated again, "Take me again."

Smirking I kissed him deeply, "You still going to the presentations?"

He nodded fast and pushed me off him. He damn there ripped my jeans open and then took me in his mouth. When he thought I was lubed enough, he started crawling up my body until he hovered over my cock, his pants and boxers at his ankles again.

"You are going to cum inside me again." he stated bluntly.

"What about -" I started.

"Shut up, I'm prepared for everything I know will happen, now fuck me already!" he said before impaling himself on my cock.

My body's instant reaction was to buck up into him and grab his hips. He gripped the front of my sweater, he head tossed back as he started to ride me hard. Our moans echoed throughout the room and all we could hear was each other and the sound of slapping skin. The sound got even louder, when Sasuke leaned forward and started bouncing his ass on my cock.

"Ahhh shit... fuck that's sexy..." I moaned, grabbing, massaging ans slapping his ass as he went, spreading his cheeks to buck deeper in him, causing his upper body to lean over my face. I started to unbotton his shirt with my teeth and took one of his hardened nipple in my mouth, making his moans louder. His arms gve out and soon he was just laying on my face, nails deep in the carpet moaning and bouncing his ass on me.

Sitting up with his nipple still in my mouth, he wrapped his arms around my neck and I bucked up into him harder until he came on my sweater and I released deep in his ass. I felt him shivering in my arms as we sat there coming down from our highs.

"Don't pull out yet, but I need you to put me in doggy." he moaned out.

Doing what I was told, I turned him on my dick, into doggy position on the floor. He leaned his upper body up and fumbled around in his bottom desk drawer. He pulled out a butt plug and I got the idea. Slowly pulling out, I got completely out, then put the butt plug in. Any cum I managed to get on him thighs or ass, I licked off - making him mewl. He cleaned me off with his tongue and we both fixed ourselves up. Sitting down slowly in his chair as to not disturb the plug and he was still sensitive, he sat down. Giving him one more kiss I left his office - but not before turning my sweater inside out... hell, my next step is the laundromat anyways.


	9. First Day at the Office

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**NOTE TO READERS: **** Thanks for all the review and I know some of the chapters have spelling errors but, in all honesty they aren't that bad and I don't have them in my Doc. Manage anymore to fix them so bare with me -_- I just get so into writing that I don't really pay any attention to ALL the errors. Now - ONTO THE STORY ^_^**

**Sasu's P.O.V**

As I sat in the presentation room, Shikamaru showing me a slide show of our increasing profits, I have to admit to myself - I think Naruto and I are starting to have too much sex. I mean, we just had sex in my office - I got a blow job in front of an unknowing Congressman. What if something happened and we were having sex and someone just rushed through my door? I can't have anyone just walk in and catch me with a cock in my ass!

"Very good. Kiba - anything new with our focus groups?" I asked, really bored and uninterested.

"Mr. Hatake is moving that he invest in one of our products." he revealed.

Kakashi Hatake, Naruto's old philosophy professor. He was also a business man, a friend of mine and a private negotiator of mine sometimes. At the moment he is looking for a new lawyer to represent me. Neji was going to do it, without even knowing it, Kakashi always leaves formalities out of it and calls me an annonymous client. We were thinking of going to Rasengan Law and Associates - they have an even high winning rate in the county than the Hyuugas - the highest actually.

"Good, have him call me at my office tomorrow... around 3 o'clock. By then my new secretary should be setteled in and fully prepped for everything he needs to do." I sighed, rubbing my temples, "Anything else, people? It's 4 o' clock and I have things to do."

I was met with silence. Good sign, "Very well. Everyone can go back to their jobs. If anyone needs to contact me, you all have the number. Good work." I said before exiting the room.

I went to the private bathroom right next door to my office and put in the code. As soon as I closed the door, I leaned over the toilet and pulled the plug out. It was going to be a bitch to clean all that dry cum out of my ass when I got home - but I didn't care, we were just going to add more anyways.

Before I left the building I told Carol that for now Naruto would use a visitor's i.d because I didn't want his picture to be of him bruised up. I made my way to the apartment and was greeted to the sound of cursing and Macklemore and Ryan Lewis. Shaking my head, I made my way to Naruto's doorway and found him putting the last of his folded clothes in their respected drawers while shaking his ass... that sexy ass.

"You gunna come dance with me or you gunna stare at me some more?" he smirked not looking at me.

"You know I don't dance."

"Then come over here and let me hold you."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because... every time you hold me it leads to sex." I sighed.

"That's a bad thing? I love your body as well as everything about you. If it makes you feel better - I will settle for a hug and a kiss." he crossed his heart and pouted at me.

"Fine. Besides, I've still got dry cum in my ass." I smirked as he jumped on then off his bed to get to me.

Laughing at what I said, he tossed me up - making me wrap my legs around his waist and hugged me, kissing me over and over. He was such a freaking teddy bear! Chuckling I just relaxed into it and kissed him back, then I noticed...

"Hey, the swelling is gone!"

"Yeah, old trick including ice cubes and icey hot. How was work after I left?"

"Same, boring. Kakashi will probably be stopping by the office tomorrow, though. You hungry, Dobe."

Smirking he licked my lips and then over the hickey he left on the tattoo on my neck/shoulder and stated, "No, I had a big lunch."

Making me blush and shake my head, he put me down and as I went to head to my room - he slapped my ass. I have to admit that I liked it so I just kept walking. I took a shower and cleaned myself throughly. When I got out, he was in my bed holding a cup of something. I was still only in my towel, but I crawled over to him in my bed and sat on my feet while looking into the questionable cup.

"What is that?" I asked.

He placed it below my nose and I sniffed, "What do you smell?"

"Lemon?" I guessed.

"You're right. It's called a Sour Demon. One can of Lemon Blast and one ounce of cinnamon schnapps." he smirked.

I drank the Sour Demon and I have to say, he always knows what I'm going to like. I moved to get dressed, but he pulled me back to the bed. I gave him a questionable look and just said, "Just because I'm not going to touch you when you don't want - doesn't mean you get to wear clothes." He said, pulling off my towel andtossing it on my hamper.

"Well, then why am I the only one naked?" I asked.

He left out of my room and came back completely naked and carrying his laptop. We got comfortbale and snuggled, naked and watched a movie. It does feel really good to just be like this... even without the sex. Although...

After the movie goes off, I place his laptop on my nightstans and roll on top of him, "I want it, now."

"What?"

"Fuck me."

"No."

"What? Why not?"

Sighing, he rolled us over so he was looking down at me, "You're right Sasuke. We do have sex too often. We've been together since Saturday. It's only Monday and we've already fucked over 15 times, and our rounds are anything but short - excluding what happened this morning and in your office. I was rushing things. Let's just slow down on the sex a bit, ok?"

Sighing, I look at him, "Can't we start that tomorrow? Why mess up a good thing?"

Laughing he shook his head and just recuddled with me... no sex for me. The next morning, I awoke to my alarm going off as usual, I'm just not used to not being the one who turns if off. Naruto turned it off and turned on my iPod. Blinking my eyes, I feel him kiss my forehead and I get up.

"Morning, dobe." I say stretching.

"Morning, teme." He yawned out and walked out of the room.

I hop in the shower and get ready for work and that's when I remember - he's working with me today. He's just my secretary and to behonest, I don't even wear a suit to work. Everyone just looks professionally casual. So, Putting on my button down shirt, tie, dress pants and combing my hair - I go make breakfast. I walk past the bathroom and hear the shower on.

After making breakfast, Naruto walks in the kitchen in a pair of dark blue jeans, a button down shirt and a black blazer. Naruto's never been one for a tie and I'm not about to force him to do it.

"Hey, babe - my swelling is gone, now all we have to do is wait for the black and blue to fade away." he grinned giving me a morning kiss, before sitting across from me.

"Good, your desk is all set up - you even have a key to the office. I normally keep it locked, so your desk is equiped with all the small buttons mine has and is synced to my door. The phone and address book with all the company's and my personal contacts are logged into the computer and all you really have to do when you get there is organize the files I sent you, the files in the boxes and the other stuff like company portfolios. Got it?" I tell him, sipping my coffee.

"I think so. Basically, I'm just getting everything set up in a filing cabinet and on my computer. How should I answer the phone when it rings?"

"Well, very few people call the front desk and that gets directly sent to my phone after Carol asks them some questions but, other thatn that - all calls go through you. Just say... 'Thank you for calling Uchicha Corporations, Mr. Uzumaki speaking.' Don't tell them your first name - you have no idea how many weirdos call my office." I grimaced, thinking of all the fangirls and a few boys who call on a daily basis ear raping him with squeals and promises of love.

"No problem? When's my lunch break?"

"You get a half hour lunch at 2:30 and everything else should just flow. I'll have Shikmaru show you were all the staff eats and the bathrooms they use... I don't want to give you special treatment, that would look bad on my part. I'm still the boss."

"No problem. As long as I get to do what I want with you in private."

"Deal. Let's go before we're... before YOU'RE late. I'm the owner, remember?" I said mocking him from yesterdays kitchen sex session.

Laughing we took off in the direction of the office. We drove in seperate cars, as to not to look too suspicious, we even raced half way there. We parked right across from each other and I sent him to Shikamaru when we got to our floor. Carol had his temporary id sent up and Shikamaru showed him where the supply closet was and gave him a wireless phone head set.

When I got in my office, I looked over to where Naruto's desk was and saw the four boxes, two filing cabinets and all the stuff he would have to sort through and smiled.

_'That should keep him busy and out of my pants for the rest of the work day.'_ I smirked to myself.

When Naruto came in, his jaw dropped and just shook his head, "You planned this, didn't you?"

"Get to work, Mr. Uzumaki." I chuckled, starting mine.

And get to work he did. I watched as he went from box to box and opened them up, made a list of everything he would need and came back from the supply closet with even MORE stuff. He seperated, organized, filed, labeled and stored everything in a beautiful manner and had both cabinets filled by 11:30... and we'd gotten there at 7!

He hooked up his printer/fax machine and organized and filed everything on his computer before lunch time. When 2:30 came around, he gave a satisfied sigh and lokoed at all the boxes he had to dispose of after lunch, "Alright, Boss. I'm keeping my head set with me, taking a pad and pen in case I get calls and I will see you at 3 o'clock." he said before taking off.

**Naru's P.O.V**

Sasuke must have thought it would take all day... he underestimates me a lot. He also forgets that I get serious when I get to work, no games. I walk past Kiba's cubicle and tap his shoulder, making him jump.

"What the - oh! Hey, Foxy. What are you doing here?" he smiled.

"I'm Sasuke's new secretary. Neji fired me after the break up." I sighed.

"Harsh. That's what's up with the black and blue?"

"You should have seen it yesterday. Come grab lunch with me?"

"Sure, I'll page the guys and we'll all go. We normally all eat together anyways." he said, picking up his phone.

Five minutes later, Shikamaru was telling the guys that Sasuke and I were together as we all got in the elevator, "Who told you?!" I whispered harshly.

"Naruto we all knew it was only a matter of time. Is that how you got the job?" Sai asked.

"No, I got it because I needed one, he's been trying to find a secretary forever and Neji and I'd broken up." I sighed.

"Hence the black and blue." chirped in Kiba.

"How'd he take to you and Sasuke being together and the new job?" Chouji asked.

"He doesn't know about me and Sasuke... just that I work for him now and that he pays more." I laughed.

We all ate lunch at Chipotle and about 2:45 when we all making our way back, Sasuke called me, "Hello?"

"Is that how you answer your company phone?"

"We have caller I.D, babe. I got you a burrito bowl since I know you are about to go eat lunch." I said, blushing when the guys started making cooeing faces at me.

"Thanks. Just make sure no one's hitting on you."

"I'm with the guys. Honey, I think you're paranoid."

Chuckling, he stated, "Be that as it may - bring your fine ass back here. You owe me an afternoon kiss."

"Sure thing, Boss." I said hanging up.

"Well, is he the boss in the relationship, too?" Kiba asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"That's none of your business and no. We are both adults, no one controls anything. We have equal say." I jabbed his chest.

"Now that's gay equality for you." Sai said and we all laughed as the elevator door closed.

When I left the guys and was making my way back to the office, I was approached by some random girl.

"Hi, I'm Ayumi from Human Resources. Nice to meet you... I was wondering who it was I ordered that new employee phone for." she blushed, pointing to my head set.

"Thank you. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, boss's secretary." I smiled trying to be polite.

"Wow... I must admit I kinda had to see this coming." she said as she walked past a bit.

"See what?"

"Mr. Uchiha always did seem to love that his office has the nicest views. We should grab coffee one day." she winked at me and walked away.

I just put my head down and laughed all the way to the office. It was when I went to grab fro the door knob that I noticed the door was already open and an irritated looking Sasuke stood in the doorway.

"You can't go anywhere without being hit on, can you?" he huffed.

"You're one to talk?" I came back and walked past him into the office.

"I told you this would happen. This is why I want your desk in my office." he sighed.

"Take your lunch and calm down. Sure - I get hit on, doesn't mean I'm going to reply back. I'm not some random, teasing flirt." I huffed back, sitting in my chair and getting back to work.

After about three minutes of him standing there, quiet and I assumed trying to find a way to apologize he finally sighed and said, "You forgot something."

"What now? Did I forget to shout to the office that we're together and I'm off limits?" I said, not looking up from my computer - my fingers just clacking away at the keys.

"Well, your forgot your key to my office," started and gave me the key, "and my afternoon kiss."

"You don't get one today. I'm mad at what you insinuated." I pouted.

He put his lunch on his desk, walked around mine, swung my chair around and straddled me in the chair, facing me to say with a sigh, "I'm sorry. I warned you that I am the jealous type. I KNOW you're mine... I just don't like people's wandering eyes. I saw her looking at your ass."

"She didn't look at my ass, Sasuke." I laughed at his cuteness.

"Oh really? How would you know if she walked past you?" he made his point.

"Look, I don't like that people look at you all the time. Hell, I wouldn't put it past that there is probably some girl out there pretending she's going to marry you one day and masterbates to your picture - but, I don't care. I've got the real deal. Now stop acting like a baby and give me an apology kiss."

"Only if I can get my afternoon kiss." he smirked.

Nodding I just captureed his lips with mine and we sat there for a few minutes just making out in my chair, until someone paged my phone.

As he started kissing my neck - I answered, "Thank you for calling Uchiha Corp. I'm Mr. Uzumaki, Mr. Uchiha's assistant - how may I help you?"

I felt Sasuke smile against my neck and he got up to go eat his lunch, but not before I grabbed his ass on his way to his desk. He chuckled, slapped my hand and went to eat.

"Hi, Uzumaki - it's Carol. I tried contacting Mr. Uchiha's phone but he didn't answer and I've got a Mr. Hatake here." she stated.

"Hold on." I said, put her on hold and then giggled when I looked at Sasuke. He had food stuffed in his mouth, he looked like an adorable squirrel, "Kakashi is downstairs."

He nodded his head and I got back to Carol, "Hello? Send him up. Thank you, sweetie... *laughs* Carol, relax I'm not hitting on you, I was just being nice. I know your married I saw the ring... I'm with someone anyways... You're a beautiful woman, Carol and remind me later when your birthday party is - I wanna make sure I'm there. Okay, later." I said hanging up.

"You already making friends, dobe?" Sasuke smirked.

"If you saw my resume, Mr. Rocky, you'd have seen that it said 'People Person' and 'Team Player'." I chuckled.

"Mr. Rocky?"

"A second ago you looked like Rocky from Rocky and Bullwinkle."

"Oh shut up!" he blushed and stuffed more food in his mouth.

When we heard a knock on the door, I checked the monitor linked to the security camera above the office door and hit the button under my desk to open it and let Kakashi in.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" he asked, his one good eye widening.

"Working... hence the desk." I shook my head.

Kakashi looked to Sasuke who shrugged and replied, "He's my secretary."

"Well, that's one way to pay for sex." Kakashi laughed, before sitting in the chair seated in front of Sasuke's desk.

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"Oh please, no need to blush Sasuke - I know you two are together. I'm Naruto's foster father, too." Kakashi smiled.

"Dammit Iruka! I told him not to tell you before I did." I cried, dropping my head to my desk.

"And frankly son, I'm proud. You and Sasuke belonged together ages ago. Don't worry about not telling me sooner - I figured what you two much have been doing would be time consuming." Kakashi winked at me - making Sasuke and I both turn red with embarassment.

"He started it!" Sasuke shouted.

"You didn't complain once! Don't fake innocence now, I've got the war wounds to prove it!" I shouted back... then we both stopped and looked at each other before shutting up completely... this was going to be one embarassing meeting.


End file.
